Kyuubi's Chakra
by InfinityKrash
Summary: Instead of Kyuubi just being locked up when Naruto defeated him, he sent most of his remaining poisonous chakra into the boy. However the chakra was not as deadly as Kyuubi believed, instead of killing off Naruto, it just made him even more deadly. Godlike Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements of shows that might come up, such as bleach and others.

"Hi"-Talks

"_This guy is an idiot_"-Thought

"**IM A FOX**"-Demon, monster or technique

All Naruto could do was stare in awe, this form was totally kick-ass. He could literally feel the Kyuubi's amazing power flowing through his body, he looked down at his hand, he looked as if he was glowing in a bright golden energy, it felt like the Kyuubi's chakra but much more controllable, no, purer as if it was holy energy, he looked at the Kyuubi.

"**NARUTO"** The fox growled out, he felt it, his vessel forcefully took is chakra, sure he would not give much of it anyway other than this but to be humiliated by this puny mortal, it was embarrassing, him the great Kyuubi embarrassingly beaten, he wanted to destroy this annoyingly immature, naïve human! Then he had felt it, it was somehow still connected to him, he could somehow maybe kill him through it, than he would be released and the first thing he would do would be killing his friends.

"**SHISHISHISHI-HAHHHAHHHAHHA"** The Kyuubi laughed out.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, the Kyuubi was angry one moment the next he was laughing like a maniac

he may not be smart, but this seemed like he was planning something, something not good for sure.

"What are you doing? Naruto questioned, suspiciously.

"**ENDING YOUR PITFULL LIFE MORTAL HAHHAHHA.** The Kyuubi laughed out. The Kyuubi knew if he pushed some of his poisonousness, demon chakra into his body it would kill him, usually it would not simply because of him being in the seal making him not able to use or send more than 20% of his chakra, BUT now he was temporarily released in his mindscape.

Naruto prepared to lock him away with the seal but before he could do that he felt a massive amount of pain in his stomach, he looked down and he saw it, the once golden chakra cloak was turning purple,and quickly! It felt like Kyuubi's chakra multiplied by 10! It reached his head then he felt as if he was being ripped apart, more specifically: his mind.

"**YES, ITS WORKING, ITS WORKING!'** Kyuubi yelled in glee. He could not wait to be free, then he would feast upon the mortals. Then he felt it, it felt like killing intent, but it was somehow effecting him! The most powerful being since the Juubi, it made him feel scared, like a kit needing his mother to protect him from an animal,he looked down, hoping to see this being of power...

"**Naruto?"**

"Die" Came the emotionless response.

"**Soul Release: Disintegration "**

Then he felt an immense pain, he looked down. He was disintegrating! He looked up to see the figure of Naruto, his clothes looked like the Rukido Sennins, the Sage of Six Paths, naruto's face was emotionless, his hair down to his down to his nose(his hair style is from ichigo's dangai state), a sword in his hand, a big sword, spiky on the hilt, looked as if the blade was coated in red chakra, but the most noticeable feature was the eye in the middle, it was coated in purple chakra.(Nightmare's Sword from soul calibre),his chakra cloak was dark purple.

"**KUSO" **Kyuubi softly said, he accepted his fate, but he felt satisfaction when he looked to his vessels face, it seemed as if he created a monster, someone that would bring chaos in the world, it seemed that he might have broken him or at least made him emotionless, and if his senses were right, and they never are, he was more powerful than madara or any other shinobi he came across, as much as he hated the boy in front of him, it still brought him satisfaction knowing he will kill people, a lot of people,but there was a chance of him not killing anyone so he decided.

"**BEFORE I DIE, I WANT TO GIVE YOU A PROPOSITION" **Kyuubi calmly explained.

"What?" Naruto asked, he felt that the being before him, The Kyuubi, could not do a single thing to him now, the unholy chakra of the Kyuubi fusing with his chakra and the holy golden chakra gave him power, but it seemed to have killed off his good emotions as he could not feel them at all, it felt weird, he felt almost empty, but he still could not really care.

"**I WILL GIVE YOU A CONTRACT, THIS CONRTACT WILL GIVE YOU MORE POWER EACH SOUL YOU TAKE, GODS USE THIS AN EXAMPLE WOULD BE THE SHINIGAMI, THEY TAKE SOULS TO THERE REALM TO GAIN POWER, WITH THIS CONTRACT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME"** Kyuubi explained, his time running short, very short.

Naruto was suspicious, however he knew demons were bound to their words when there was a contract was involved, he read it from a tablet in an ancient cave,

"Fine, yes, I agree to this contract". Naruto said, it would be beneficial to his plans in the future, whatever they may be.

"**HEH, GOOD" **And with this Kyuubi disintegrated.

"This will be interesting, I must plan my goal here while I can... "

"The destructing of both the corruption of Konoha and..."

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them the Rinnegan came to life within his eyes

"**The remaining Uchiha."**

**Thank you all for reading, please review and tell me how I did **

**please do be light in insults as this is my first story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Are you okay, Naruto?**

**Kyuubi's Chakra **

…**...**

Normal speech

_Thinking_

**Demon/technique **

…**...**

Naruto began to think, to destroy Konoha and the remaining Uchiha would not be to easy, as Konoha might be able to seal him with the **Reaper Death Seal**, one of the best things he could do would be act like his normal self, or lie and say that the Kyuubi's chakra had a side affect and this was it and say that he still wanted to keep his promise to protect and become Konohas Hokage, but to act like the fool would be insulting to his power. So he decided that the latter option was the best. But one thing that might also be a problem would be the purple chakra cloak, if they saw purple instead of golden or red they might be curios and ask questions, to make a lie on the spot would be troublesome, so he began to thing of a lie.

"_How about Kyuubis red chakra mixed with my blue and created purple, that would at least be a satisfactory answer I would believe, but Madara might not believe that, and think its somehow Juubis chakra, that would be annoying, whatever I will still go with that."_ Naruto planned out, this would be hard, but that village is disgustingly arrogant and filled with corruption, it would be better to give them **Salvation.**

Naruto felt a tugging feeling and instantly knew that it was his mother. Damn, he had not thought she would still be here, his mother was dead and should remain that way, but for some reason he felt that she abandoned him somehow and should be punished, he thought about denying her Salvation and reviving her, but how, how would he revive her? **Edo Tensei**? Infiltrating the Shinigamis realm?

"_No, I could simply take her while her soul is still here, my **Soul Release** should also be able to take her soul in me and release her outside, but what after, how about slavery, that would be the least worse he could do to her, she should make up for the time she spent dead_._"_ He thought about it , being a slave is pretty much the same thing as being a mother: cooking, working and doing whatever he wanted, it would be the perfect revenge against her.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he was with Kushina.

"Naruto, all you alright? You have different cloths and you don't seem to-." Kushina was cut of by Naruto grabbing her hair and shoving his fist into her gut, his hand let go of her hair and instead letting his hand hover over her head.

"Naruto?" She choked out.

Naruto had a cruel smirk as his Rinnegan was activated, he pulled her soul out of her and put in his body, the soul screeching the whole time.

"She will definitely be useful to me. Kukukuku." Naruto chuckled, he quickly realized that he should probably wake up.

Naruto closed his eyes.

…...

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Killer Bee and Yamato looking at him with barely concealed concern.(No rapping for killer bee because I suck a$$)

"Naruto, are you alright?" Yamato asked, it hurt to think Naruto might have been taking over by the Kyuubi

"Yeah, I am fine, if anything Kyuubi was a small problem." It was not a lie, after he had gained his power the fox was only a small problem. But it was nice to flaunt his power.

"Are you sure Naruto, you don't seem like normal." Yamato asked, he was afraid this was The Kyuubi as his voice sounded emotionless.

"I said I was fine, it was probably a side effect from the Kyuubis chakra entering me."Naruto went with his excuse he came up with before.

"Okay, but you-"

"Im fine"

Naruto was getting a little irritated with his constant questions.

"How about you show us the mode, fool." Killer Bee asked, he saw Naruto was getting mad. Plus he wanted to see this mode.(Im gonna just call in dangai, I know unoriginal but, whateva).

There was a flash and he turned into the form he used in his mindscape, his dangai state, even his clothes changed.

They were surprised to see the wood around and the floor he was standing on looked to die. He also seemed to get paler and his hair was a darker shade(I decided to add this into the state). They also felt the killing intent,it was powerful, even though it was not intended to effect them they still had a hard time standing fully up.

Naruto enjoyed their shocked faces, then he had felt a tug at his senses, it felt like that fish-mans chakra, he flashed to it, quickly putting his sword on it. It was the sword Killer Bee had?

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Killer Bee barely saw his blur, but he was more focused on why he had is sword on his sword.

"_It feels like Kisames chakra, what could this mea-" _" Bee throw the sword! Its not just a sword!" Naruto quickly screamed trying to keep him alive, Bee could be a very strong underling to him, he could easily overwrite his mind using seal knowledge he got from Kushina's soul.

Yamato didnt know what to do? What was happening?

Bee listened to Naruto as he trusted him. Throwing the sword, it got stuck in the rooms wall. The sword got out on it own, revealing Kisames face coming out of the tip of the sword. Kisame was surprised, this brat somehow caught him.

"_But how? My chakra is the same as samahada."_ Kisame tried to figure out how he did it.

"So you can sense hostile intensions? Is that the some of the power of mastering the Kyuubis chakra?" It was a guess but it was as all he got.

"How are you alive?" Killer Bee asked, he remembered killing him with the **Double Lariat.**

(Screw that go watch the episode if you want the explanation)

Kisame started to slither away like a snake, but before he could Naruto flashed to him and kicked him, he kicked Kisame so hard he went through the wall instead of the door.

"Oops, seemed like I put a little to much force." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, the others just sweatdropped.

"Who cares, lets hurry before he gets away!" Yamato yelled, seeing Kisame recover and slither away.

They started to chase him, and when they got out they saw the others knocked out and Kisame about to get inside the ocean, Naruto quickly flashed to him, shoving his sword in his back.

"What?" Kisame said, vomiting blood, he was about to get away and then all he felt was pain, he looked back, all he could see was a mop of blond hair.

"_I need to get this intel to Madara, I cant let this hinder me" Kisame thought about it for a split second, he could use his sharks!_

"**Summoning Jutsu: Sharks" **Kisame managed to summon them before he fell off Narutos sword.

Kisame told the sharks to bring the Intel to Madara using a link they had.

The sharks leaped off into the water before they could properly react, well Naruto could have easily killed them off but he felt it would be more of a challenge if they did get the intel, after all...

**Who does not like fun?**

…**...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for the idea of Kushina as a slave**

**I will try harder on the weekends where I can relax without school on my back**

**TY**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to explain where I wanna go with this story, this is just an experiment and an idea I had, what would happen if Naruto's good emotions were gone, what would he do? I also wanted to see what would happen if a strong, evil Naruto would participate in this war. Im not trying to make this Naruto good and respectable, he may destroy Konoha and he may actually become Hokage and end the corruption while ruling with an iron fist. **

**Now the slave thing, I dont know how im really gonna do this, after all the war is going on, I have quite a few ideas, but sex slave, hmm it might be what he will do when he is pissed or something and just wants to have stress release but still its a maybe, but still the slave thing will be there just maybe not the sex part. **

**Also I will try to make Naruto a little more less serious and more like, I dont give 2 shits and a flying fuck about living I just wanna have fun... just a little of that.**

**Also naruto is wearing the Rukidou sennins cloths, and in dangai he is wearing a blaskish-purple version**

**Anyslut, here is the story **

**Chapter 3:On Turtle island**

**Kyuubi's Chakra**

…...

Normal speech and such

**Demon or technique**

_Thoughts about stuff _

…_..._

All you could hear was footsteps echoing throughout the cave.

"You're finally going out." Came the voice of the Plant-man Zetsu, the question was more like a statement.

"Well, there have been a lot of changes to our plans." The response came from a black haired man with an orange swirly mask with an eyehole that had the Sharingan in them.

A hissing sound came from yellowish-white snake.

"I wish you wouldn't say it like I'm to blame." This man had pale, snake like skin and quite large glasses. this man looked like he was somehow related to snakes.

The hissing snake wrapping around his petite frame just seemed to prove that statement.

"Thanks to you, we had to change our strategy." Said the man with the orange mask.

"Thanks to me, your military strength and variations of attack increased, didn't they?" Came the retort.

Tobi did not trust this man, if he was anything like Orichimaru, he could easily betray him when something with a better deal or give him a bigger chance at living came up.

"Don't do anything strange while I'm away." Tobi did not need anymore problems, he felt that this man had already created enough. While it was true that he increased his military power, he himself was a big problem to his plans."

The man with the glasses known as Kabuto smirked.

"We're comrades, you should trust me more" He knew that this man would not trust him for a second. His snake hissing over shoulder.

"You only look after your own interests."

Kabuto didn't bother arguing, he knew it was true.

"You wont even tell me where you're off to?".

"The Hidden Rain Village" He did not care if he knew that, it would not change much.

"The Hidden Rain?" "They are not even directly involved within the Great Ninja war, so why are you going now?" Kabuto had an idea, however it was not confirmed.

"Its none of your concern" That might change a lot, it was best for him not to know.

Tobi walked out of the cave.

Kabuto gave a ugly smirk, that response confirmed it, he was going for the eyes.

…...

Naruto was given the ridiculous task to gather animals, he felt like he was doing an d rank mission in disguise.

Then he felt a weird feeling, then he realised what it was, someone else has gotten the Rinnegan, it felt like Pein's Rinnegan, meaning someone stole it.

Naruto did not feel threatened as Pein's Rinnegan could only use the 3 basics.

The full Rinnegan was like Kami came down and gave you her eyes, it could literally do anything, the **Creation of all things Jutsu** could make anything for example.

And he had the full Rinnegan.

Naruto smirked, it quickly went down as a animals started to have sex right in front of him.

"_Kami, why do I have to do this shit all the time."_

Naruto did not want to deal with the stupid animals.

"**Creation of all Things Jutsu"**

(Im skipping to when the Tsuchikage got there, im sure you dont want to read about that stupid animal filler-ish part)

The room was shaken as what seemed like and earthquake was happening.

Naruto was dodging all the falling degree thinking of what was going on, he felt what seemed like a stronger Mandas chakra signature biting the huge turtles tail, he was tempted to flash there and kill it but discarded it when he felt two strong chakra signatures coming to the turtle/island.

He then felt another 3 chakra signatures 1 strong, the other 2 decent.

"Hm, seems like I might get an actual fight today" Naruto murmured with a chuckle, he was really bored. They got outside, he could sense the others hiding from them.

"We have to keep them on the island, well have to deal with them ourselves." Naruto heard their whispers, he decided he would not interfere unless they came to him, it would be a risk to run in there, he might as-well wait for them to come to him.

"Kukukuku" Naruto chuckled.

He slid down on the tree hoping that Kabuto would get here to at-least make him get a warm up.

Almost nobody had enough power to make him even go Dangai state and if they did they would already be dead.

He could still remember how he got his powers.

FlashBack

Naruto opened his eyes, hoping he was okay,

"Who are you!?" Naruto saw a man in a white Shinobi armour, a Katana strapped to his back and silver hair, the most noticeable of this man's features was his eyes.

"The Rinnegan!" Naruto gasped, he jumped back trying to gain space from him, sliding into a battling stance ready to fight.

"What are you doing child?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, he thought this man would also go into a battle stance.

Slowly getting out of the stance he asked the question again.

"Who are you?" Naruto was honestly scared, he did not want to fight another being like Pein,

" My name is Rukidou, and you are my reincarnation." Rukidou calmly responded, his good emotions had not disappeared yet, a shame, it would be easier to talk to him, so he decided to wait till that happened

"WHA-" Naruto was cut off by his mind shutting down quickly and turning back on.

It seemed Rukidou did not have to wait long.

"Reincarnation huh?" Naruto felt weird, he felt like killing a random hobo on the street, and slitting the throat of Sakura, huh weird.

"Yes, you are the child of the prophecy, you were meant to be my reincarnation so you could reseal the Juubi within something strong enough to hold it, if you could find this thing you could seal it in there and slowly take its chakra, day by day until you have all of it, then you will be immortal and you will seal the body of the Juubi within you, forever being a god or a devil in their society. If you can not find this object in time you will have to do what I did and give use a reincarnation Jutsu , so _your_ reincarnation could do it." Rukidou quickly explained, he just wanted to get this over with, this kept reminding him of his failure.

"Hmm, but how will I seal the Juubi or have the knowledge about reincarnation jutsu to use a reincarnation Jutsu?" Naruto asked, he did not know any sealing about reincarnations.

"We will fuse, simple as that, you control the body while I give you all my power, and knowledge, but you should probably know, I have a lot of knowledge." Rukidou explained.

"Fine, just get it done with." Naruto just wanted to go and kick the Kyuubi's ass for doing that to him.

"Kukuku, you remind me of me when I was your age." Rukidou chuckled

"I _am_ your reincarnation, after all."

"True"

**Soul Release: Soul Merge**

All Naruto could feel was pain.

Flashback_end

Naruto was out of memory lane when the chakra signatures he had felt earlier starter fighting.

"_They better not kill each other before I can fight."_ After all he did not have a proper fight in forever.

-Time Skip-

Naruto waited and waited.

"Tch, god damn it" And he never got to fight

-Time Skip(Up to when Naruto runs into the Raikage )-

Naruto felt kinda irritated when Killer Bee's supposed brother, A came to stop them. Really, all he was looking at was Tsunades breasts the whole time they were talking.

"_How come I never noticed that before..."_

"_Oh yeah, I was an idiot."_

" _She is still WAY to old for me, il have to fix that." _Naruto was so deep in though and looking at her breasts that he almost did not see the Raikage attempt to punch him, almost.

Naruto quickly bent back, avoiding the punch and pushing himself to the left with his hands, spinning in a corkscrew like manueuver, landing on his feet and hands, getting up quickly.

"Hey man, not nice." Naruto tuned out once again when the Raikage started to talk about his father and how he was the child of something and blah blah blah.

Naruto saw the Raikage about to charge once again, Naruto quickly braced himself to dodge.

But before he could dodge Bee block the punch.

"_Are you serious? Cant I just fight someone, please?" _

And then they started talking about something else, Naruto did not care, he calmly tries to walk away, but the Raikage attempted to punch him, again.

As before it did not work, he just jumped over his fist. The Raikage quickly turned around preparing another punch, but before he could charge, a tentacle grabbed him.

They started talking, again

.

"Are you serious." Naruto angrily mumbled, this talking business was getting annoying.

The Raikage grabbed Bee by his tentacle and attempted to throw it at him, Naruto just caught him.

Before anything could continue, Tsunade stood in front of him.

"Tsunade?" Everything here just wanted him not to fight!(Just so you know he's not in dangai)

"Hokage! You better have a good excuse for this"

"Even if you kill Naruto to buy us some time until the Kyuubi comes back to life, I cant see the other Jinchuriki managing to control the Kyuubi's chakra to this degree! Since we have no idea which way this war will go, I say we use all the weapons we got, and not keep the Jinchuriki in hiding! I will let Naruto pass!"

Naruto kinda felt insulted, she implied that I could not beat the Raikage, please, that idiot moved in a snails pace.

Then there was even more talking.

"_This is a war right, so where is the fighting?"_ Naruto was getting bored, he spent around and hour here just listening to these people talk.

Bee charged at the Raikage with a **Lariat, **Not moving the Raikage at all, the Raikage attempted to punch him while he was trying to move him but Bee just blocked that punch with his punch.

"Bro, ever since you became the Raikage, you've underestimated my power, fool, ya fool" Bee said remembering the time he underestimated the power he had without the Bijuu.

They were in that stand-off for about a minute before they jumped back.

Bee, you and Naruto are precious Jinchuriki! You are special to your villages and nations. That's why I'm saying you cannot go! No matter how powerful Jinchuriki are, you will eventually be sealed by the Akatsuki just like the others." A explained.

We ain't gonna lose, Naruto and me. that I can personally guarantee" With that said Bee ran to the Raikage, A.

"Fine, let's put it to the test! My **Lariat** against yours! We'll see who's stronger!" A also charged in, with a **Lariat**.

When the clashed a large shock wave kicked up the dust. Both gritting their teeth, trying to overcome the other.

Bee finally got the upper hand, hitting A into part of the canyon wall thing.

MORE talking came after that, Naruto just tuned it out, staring at the Hokage's chest without her noticing.(if you want to see this part of the anime its episode 283)

After a few questions about stuff and a lot of lies about him loving his parents, Naruto saw the Raikage charge his lighting armour( I dont think I know how to spell that lol)

"_Hes stubborn, thats for sure."_ Naruto dashed to the left wall of the Raikage, using a little of his total speed, wanting him to try to punch him so he could counter. He was not disappointed, just as A was about to punch his he flashed to the side of him, kicking him lightly so he just went a couple meters to the side.

" I dont care if im not a saviour, I will not fail in my goal to win this war! Just like my dad didnt." this was mostly a lie, the part of him not wanting to be a saviour was true though.

"Hmph, I just wanted to see for myself... So I came with intent to kill. You're only the second person to ever outrun my fastest punch. It seems like the saviour is alive... within you."

Naruto smirked, yeah the saviour was alive within him, the one who will most likely assassinate you and pin the blame on Konoha, yeah, he was a saviour.

"Now go." A commanded.

"_Finally."_

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled, he was excited to kill something, he had a lot of that pent up in the time he was here, and turtle island.

Bee and Naruto dashed away.

Tsunade smiled, he seemed like he was maturing, he even got rid of the orange.

-Time skip(naruto joins the war/ episode 296)-

As Naruto was running, he heard a voice in his head, he quickly recognized it as Skikimaru's father.

He told him that the enemy, white Zetsu, are able to fully transform into anything including people, matching the persons chakra signature perfectly.

That was no problem, he could both sense hostile intentions and soul signatures thanks to **Soul **Release.

Finally he could battle something, he was running for a while, half tempted to use his full speed and ditch Bee, but discarded the thought quickly as that might have caused problems.

The man also told him about the **Edo Tensei** and how the catalysts were immortal.

Another problem that he could easily solve, all he had to do would be take his soul or disintegrate it.

They saw a large group of soldiers running towards him, he could easily tell these wore the Zetsu they were talking about.

They tried to tell him that he should follow them to HQ, but he quickly just cut of his head and many others with his wind chakra.

Bee was confused for a second, why did he do that? He saw the body's turn white and realized that this was the people that the man was talking about.

"Yo, which ones are white Zetsu's?" Bee asked not wanting to accidentally kill any allies

"All of them, kill them all" Naruto answered, quickly kill them with wind chakra blades and some Rasengan's now and then.

They were killed in less than 10 seconds.

"Yo, I noticed you aren't using you Kyuubi mode, whats up with that?" Bee asked wanting to see the state in action.

"It is not needed, these are weak, I rather have some fun, no matter how small it may be." Naruto responded, it was true, these were cannon fodder at best and dirt at worst, dangai would just be overkill multiplied by 100.

Bee, satisfied with the answer, looked forward about to start running when they saw 2 giant white zetsu's.

Bee was surprised that he did not sense that, but Naruto wasn't, he had known about it for awhile, waiting until Bee was ready to move forward.

The white Zetsu thought they were smart, fusing together to become bigger, they started chuckling.

Before they could continue, Naruto was infront of them, his hands spread out in the direction of the 2 giant white Zetsu, almost looking like Pein for a second.

"**Shinra Tensei" **

The giant Zetsu's were blown back so hard that the bodies of them disintegrated.

Bee recognized that technique "Yo, wasnt that the move of the Akatsuki leader." Bee asked, he was told about it by A.

Naruto cursed himself, he had forgot about Bee, he quickly made a lie.

"Yes, Nagato gave it to me, a gift if you will."

Bee dropped it, it was a valuable weapon, yes, it might be suspicious, yes, however they needed to make it to the battlefield.

Naruto summoned Gamahiro and told him to keep an eye out in the area before moving forward.

"_Tch, I have to be more careful or il be forced to rewrite his memory to keep him quite"_

…**...**

**damn I spent a while on this. **

**As I said before I am changing Naruto's personality a little bit **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and stuff, thank you**

**IK**


	4. Chapter 4: War

**Chapter 4: The War**

**Hey guys, im back for another chapter, last episode I forgot to write that naruto sent a lot of shadow clones to all the battle fronts, so thats supposed to be there**

**Also I have an idea of how im gonna do this so, hip hip hooray**

**Now, time for naruto to whoop some ass **

…**...**

Normal speech

**Demon and places**

_Im thinking about tits...yeah, awkward..._

…...

2 Ninja are seen running from an unseen enemy, they are abruptly stopped when a dark skinned male Ninja jumped in front of them.

The 2 Ninja brace themselves for what they assure themselves would be a tough fight.

"Its no good, he caught up to us!" Ninja one said, not realizing who this man was.

"H-he's...!? Hes a cloud nin with a Kekkei genkai!" Ninja 2 said. Knowing that this man was very strong, he was terrified.

"Magnet style Toroi!"

"The Hidden Cloud have magnet style Kekkei Genkai users too?" He had recognized the bloodline limit, his village had some of those, yet he did not now others did as well.

"When he attacks you must always..." He was interrupted from his warning when Toroi threw a lot of card shaped shuriken at them.

Ninja 2 dodged while Ninja 1 blocked.

"You idiot, I said you always have to dodge it!" Ninja 2 tried to lie to himself, trying to keep away from experiencing the guilt of not being fast enough to warn his friend.

"HUH? You didn't say that!"

"I didn't have enough time to finish my sentence! His Magnet style magnetizes any object he touches. And subsequently, anything those shuriken touch becomes magnetized as well... although the effect is not as strong. You are the first transfer point to have touched the shuriken, so the magnetic power in your body is..." Ninja 2 did not want to finish that sentence, hoping that Ninja 1 got the message.

"Huh? What exactly do you mean?" Ninja 1 asked, not getting it.

"Right now, your body is infused with magnetic power, since his shuriken is magnetic, you will be drawn to each other. Which means, in his second attack, you will not be able to dodge it!" Ninja 2 said, hoping he had some sort of plan.

Toroi summoned a bunch of giant ass shuriken, preparing to throw it at his target.

"That means, im gonna die! IM GONNA DIE!" Ninja 1 yelled, scared that, in his first battle in the war, he was about to die.

"Rasengan!" Following that shout was a blonde haired teenager, he was wearing a white shinobi armour with a black cloak with shoulder pads. He had what seemed to be horns coming from his headband, along with a weird necklace.

Toroi was instantly shoved deep within the ground, shocking the 2 Ninjas. They recognized these Ninjas, it was the famous Uzumaki Naruto and Killer Bee!

**Random Cave**

Kabuto was shocked, he did not know what in the hell just happened, it was like the body just shut off, but he knew that something fast hit him in the back, but who?

**Back with Naruto**

The body of Toroi was being wrapped up in sealing paper to keep the body from regenerating, the paper had a lot of sealing symbols in a chain like design.

"Lord Bee! What are you doing here?" Ninja 2 asked, knowing this whole war was to keep them out of enemy hands.

"Are you okay?' Bee asked, a little concerned.

"You should not be here" Ninja 2 pressed on.

"I know that." Bee said, smiling.

"_So this is the work of the **Edo Tensei**, amazing._" Naruto thought Tobirama was a genius, this jutsu was a amazing invention, he praised Orichimaru more though as he was the one who improved it to this degree.

Naruto heard Bee explaining something to the other Ninja, so he decided to lean on one of the rock pillars.

" _I wonder how pocky tastes?"_

"Bee we have to go, stop fooling around."

"Right"

With that the two powerful ninjas sped off.

-Time skip(Naruto shippuden episode 298)-

Naruto and Bee were speeding through the forest, barely visible to a untrained eye.

Naruto smirked, he felt both Itachi and Nagato's chakra signatures ahead of here. Suddenly Naruto's smirk went away, he would have to kill Nagato before he would tell Bee that he never gave him a gift.

Problems, so many problems...

How annoying.

Naruto and Bee landed into a beach like clearing.

"Itachi Uchiha and Nagato, Kukkuku." Naruto chuckled, earning small frowns from the 2 S class Missing-nins

"You know them, Naruto?"

"Yes, both of them, they're very strong, be careful, Bee."Naruto warned,

" You look different, Naruto." Nagato complimented, he did not like the colour orange, mostly because it reminded him of Yahiko.

"Oh, you mean my clothes, Kukuku." Naruto chuckled, it was funny thinking of his ridiculous taste before he fused with Rukidou.

"Naruto, I need to ask you a question." Itachi said, but before he could ask anything he was instantly controlled by Kabuto.

Itachi blew a fireball at Naruto and Bee.

Naruto did not do anything knowing Bee had Samahada, crossing his arms waiting until Bee did something.

Bee split the fire in half with Samahada. Feeling her hit his head with her handle, he started to converse with her.

"_Samahada, so Kisame has been killed..."_

"Bee, Itachi and Nagato have most likely been taken over by Edo Tensei, be careful." Naruto once again warned, having seen how while he was still talking he spewed the fireball.

"Roger, Naruto."

Itachi suddenly poofed up in smoke.

"Above you!" Nagato warned

"I got him." With that Naruto jumped up, grabbing Itachi's hands when he tried to punch him, he kicked him to the ground, Naruto still holding on to him.

Itachi, still with Naruto on him, crashed into the ground.

Itachi attempted to kick Naruto off, but before he could, Naruto's foot smashed into his stomach and jumped back, landing softly on the ground.

Nagato and Itachi smiled, he definitely got better.

Itachi stood up and asked the question."What happened to Sasuke?"

Naruto snorted, gaining the attention of both Itachi and Nagato.

"The bastard joined Akatsuki, probably trying to destroy Konoha for making you do that top-secret S class mission." Naruto calmly explained.

Itachi was surprised, how did he find out?

"Don't tell me Madara...?"

"Madara told me this." Naruto explained, wanting to continue fighting.

"So that's how it was..."

"Do the villagers know about this?" Another of Itachi's questions

"Probably not, its pretty secret."

"Don't ever tell the villagers about this! You cant let the Uchiha clans reputations change!"

"Pshh, your clan is probably the most hated in the village, it wont change much." Naruto responded

Itachi's eyed widened, that was very cold, considering Naruto's personality.

"Don't worry, Itachi no one will know anyway." Naruto said, seeing that his previous answer kinda surprised him.

Nagato's eyes widened as his hands moved on its own " Naruto watch out! **Universal pull!"**

Naruto let himself be caught by it, flying towards Nagato.

Nagato grabbed a giant rock using the universal pull also, throwing it towards Naruto.

Naruto stabbed the rock using his hand and pushing himself over it and to the left, skidding his feet across the water.

"Nicely dodged, Naruto!" Nagato complimented, seeing yet another amazing move made by his sibling disciple.

"Im much stronger since we last fought, Nagato" Naruto said, he did feel a connection with his fellow student, unlike most, this man was a true friend, but that would not hinder him if he decided to kill or betray him somehow.

Itachi turned to Naruto's direction.

"I will let you deal with Sasuke." Itachi decided, as much as he loved Sasuke,( fuck you, yaoi) he needed to be stopped, and he could tell Naruto was holding back a good deal of power.

"Don't worry 'bout that, he will be dealt with." Naruto smirked, he would definitely be dealt with.

Then Nagato felt it.

"Naruto im gonna start fighting again" Nagato warned.

"Right."

Nagato summoned a 2 headed dog and an eagle.

"_Its almost amusing how weak his Rinnegan is."_

Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, saw Bee fighting Itachi.

Naruto easily cut the 2 headed dog in half, the severed part of the body turning into another dog

"_I remember this from the fight with Pein."_

Before Naruto could do anything Itachi jumped on the eagles head.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

(you wanted this part, right? Well fuck that, that would take forever, to much talking. Im skipping that part, go watch that episode if you want, just replace Naruto's responses with smarter ones)

"Itachi... Thank you for trusting me. You don't have to worry anymore. You've done enough for the village. Let me take care of the rest." Naruto inwardly smirked, even Itachi did not suspect that he was acting.

"_I should win an Oscar for this."_

Naruto quickly turned around, he felt Nagato disappear from the position he was in before.

Naruto looked at the place he felt Nagato disappear to.

"_A Chameleon?"_

He flashed Bee, Itachi and himself a few yard away before his Shinra Tensei could do to much/

"**Shinra Tensei" **Naruto and the rest suffered no damage from the attack, but the trees around them were destroyed and tossed randomly.

Naruto sensed Nagato attacking Bee first.

Quickly he flashed to the right of Bee and what seemed to be a younger Nagato.

"You alright, Bee?"

Before Bee could respond he was pushed by a quick Shinra Tensei

Naruto dodged an camouflaged hand that came from the chameleon, landing on a fallen tree.

Kabuto/Nagato charged him, hoping to get the soul of Naruto without Madara knowing.

Naruto flashed behing him, stabbing his hand into Nagato's stomach before throwing him through a couple trees, causing even more to topple over.

Bee landed right next to him.

"Yo, you okay?"

"Didn't I ask that?"

Before they're conversation could continue, Nagato charged in from where he threw him.

Nagato summoned his chameleon once again to assist him but before he could reach the duo, a Susano'o blocked him, grabbing Bee and letting Naruto jump on its shoulder.

"So this is the Susano'o man, what a show!" Bee said, shocked at seeing the massive chakra being.

Nagato slowly got up, dispelling the chameleon.

"Be warned, this is not the weak puppets like before, this is on a different league than them." Naruto warned, knowing that the paths was much weaker than having just 1 body using the power.

Nagato's arm regenerated, putting his hands into a prayer position, he prepared the Chibaku Tensei.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he could easily get out of that, but the others might not.

As they were being carried up by the rocks and pieces of the ground, Naruto jumped up, almost right next to the orb.

Bee and Itachi's eyes widened, what was that boy thinking?

They saw Naruto gather one Rasenshuriken in one hand and what seemed to be a giant Rasengan with a fire torando within

"**Fire Style: Blaze Bomb Rasengan"**

"**Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken"**

When these powerful techniques collided with the orb it made a explosion, the crater looked like the one in Konoha back in Peins attack.

Itachi and Bee went flying back, as did Nagato,

When Nagato got back up, he tried to find the enemies, but before the smoke cleared, he was stabbed with the Totsuka blade from Itachi's Susano'o,

"This blade, has sealing properties, soon you will be sealed within my sword, any last words?" Itachi explained.

Nagato smiled, and told Naruto his final words, while Naruto just listened with closed eyes.

"Later" Nagato said before he was sealed away within Totsuka.

Itachi dispelled the massive being of chakra, having no use for it now.

"I will put a stop to Edo Tensei. you deal with Madara." Itachi ordered.

"We fought with a Reanimated Ninja on the way here, I don't think there is any weakness other than sealing it away." Bee explained.

"You forget Bee, every jutsu has a weakness." Naruto told Bee. " Lets get going, we shouldn't waste any more time here." Naruto said,

Before they could leave, Itachi stopped them to tell Naruto not to shoulder all the problems and more sentimental things Naruto did not want to take part in.

When Itachi left, Naruto turned around.

"Lets go, Bee."

"Right"

With that, they kicked off the ground

**With one of Naruto's clone's**

Gaara was currently trying to defend Onoki, who had a broken back.

Gaara looked up and saw something.

"Is that..."

"**Rasengan!" **But the mummy man, dodged it at the last second.

"Naruto!"

Naruto touched a pillar and flashed back to the mummy-man, jumping on his back.

Naruto grabbed the mans head back and shoved the Rasengan in his mouth, blasting the man towards the ground. Before the man hit the ground, Naruto jumped off him, hard, pushing him in a faster rate than he was going in, hitting a few rock pillars on his way down,

When the man hit the ground, skidding across the sand on his back, Oniki was behind him, using a earth technique to weigh him down for Garra to seal him.

Naruto saw Oniki and the mummy man talking so he decided to lean on a piller and close his eyes.

Gaara came up to him, yelling about why he was in the battlefield.

"Im here because the Raikage and Hokage let me, besides im just a clone."

Gaara was surprised at the response, he wasn't acting normal, but he abandoned that train of thought, they were still in war, it might have changed him.

"Im going to the Edo Raikage's location, you two will go the Edo Mizukage's" Naruto ordered, the Raikage was stronger so it would be more fun.

Gaara was about to shout at him more but Shikaku told him everything,

"Fine, go"

With that Naruto jumped to the right, grinning like a maniac.

He briefly heard there plan to fight the Edo Mizukage while he was dashing.

Naruto used his full speed to get near the Raikage, which took around 5 seconds.

When Naruto got to the Raikage's location he saw Temari and her unit using a wind jutsu, casting net, on the Raikage.

Naruto decided he would observe them until they needed him.

He looked at Temari, she looked like a real leader, the look in her eye and her orders proved this, over all, she looked beautiful.

He saw the Raikage charging the group with his lighting spear.

Naruto flashed in front of him, grabbing his hand and deactivating his chakra with a flash of his Rinnegan.

"_Is that Naruto?"_ Temari was shocked, not only was he not wearing his signature orange, he just grabbed the seemingly impossible to block Jutsu.

" 'Sup" Naruto smirked, it was nice to show off.

The Raikage quickly tossed the hand to the side, reactivating his lighting armour, he attempted to stab him with his lighting covered finger again.

Naruto this time dodged it by leaning back, Naruto kicked the hand back, almost making the Raikage hit himself. The Raikage kept trying to hit Naruto, but he kept dodging, when Naruto got fed up with this, he jumped on his hand and kicked him with his full strength in this form, almost kicking his head off.

Naruto back flipped to one of the rock pillars, kinda disappointed, he was expecting more.

He briefly heard 2 girls talking about him, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one blushing.

Naruto smirked, if only he wasn't in a war, he would be in a nice threesome right now.

Naruto saw the Raikage charge in with the Invincible spear once again.

"_Perfect"_

Naruto flashed to the back of the Raikage, surprising everyone with his speed.

Naruto grabbed the big man's head, deactivating the armour and shoving a Blaze Bomb in his stomach, causing a huge explosion of fire.

Temari shielded her face, blocking out the flying debris, when she looked up and the smoke cleared, she saw the Raikage almost completely gone and Naruto with heavy burns on his arm, but healing rapidly.

The sealing corps quickly sealed away the Raikage, not wanting to waste this.

Everyone cheered for the the defeat of the Raikage and the hero that defeated him.

Dodai, a man with an eyepatch, came up to him, bowing and complimenting him on his skills.

Naruto just smirked.

Naruto walked up to Temari, he did not talk to her in a while.

Temari got a good look at Naruto, he was handsome with the new clothes and the serious yet cocky expression on his face.

" Oh, are you checking me out, Temari?" Naruto laughed, Temari blushed so hard she reminded him of that one girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Hinata, the pathetic girl who almost got killed by Pein.

An explosion came from the direction of the Edo Mizukage.

"Lets go, Gaara might be in trouble." Naruto said, wanting to fight the Mizukage.

"Right"

**-Time skip-**

Naruto saw Gaara ahead of him, turning his head to check if Temari and the others were behind him ,he found nobody.

"_Damn, I went to fast."_

"Gaara."

Gaara turned around, seeing Naruto and nobody else, he asked

"What about you?"

"Hmph, we sealed away the Raikage, but I accidentally went to fast and left them behind."

Naruto looked up at the Mizukage

"Too bad, I wanted to fight him too, the others were way to weak." Naruto said, disappointed with

the previous kage's

Gaara sealed the Mizukage away.

Everybody soon made it to where they were.

Temari came up to Naruto and started screaming about going to fast while Naruto tried to explain himself.

Gaara smiled, they seemed to get along.

"Naruto"

Gaara's voice got his attention.

"What?"

"You're a clone, right" The question surprised everyone, how could a clone beat the Raikage?

"Yes, why?' This shocked them even more, this boy was _far_ above the strength range of his age.

"Where is your original now?"

Naruto just grunted.

(I had to switch to manga at this point)

…**.Skip to when Naruto's clone makes it to Sakura...**

Sakura and Shizune heard yelling outside of the tent, curious, they went outside.

"Please, my friend needs medical attention, I assure you he is not a white zetsu, if he is I will stab myself, I swear!" said a man with a man leaning on him.

Sakura smiled, you didn't see much of friendship much in war.

"Let him in."

"B-but"

"Its alright."

Hearing this the man smirked, quickly pulling out a kunai, he attempted to stab Sakura.

Sakura berated herself inwardly, how could she fall for this act.

Before she could get stabbed, a blond haired man landed on him, crushing the head with his foot.

"Yo, you alright?" Naruto really didn't care for Sakura, she was cannon fodder.

"Naruto?..."

"Naruto-kun!" The only one he paid attention to was Shizune, she was cute.

Naruto heard a shout to his right, when he looked he saw Hinata was in trouble. He would not have saved her if he did not owe her.

Naruto quickly flashed in front of her, grabbing the man's fist and set him on fire.

Before Hinata could saw her thanks, he flashed away again, this time in front of a large group of them, before they could react Naruto had killed them with wind scythes.

"Naruto?" When they imagined seeing Naruto in the war, they expected a shinobi with a big mouth wearing a lot of orange, not this.

" 'Sup" Going with his new greeting.

"Don't worry so much, il deal with the rest." Even though they're were no hot girls except Shizune in the vicinity, he flashed a charming smile.

He flashed away, following that came the bodies randomly falling to the floor, covered in cuts made with his wind manipulation.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"What?" Naruto didn't want to deal with Hinata right now.

The others quickly gathered around him, arguing if he was fake or not.

They eventually said that he was real since he had helped them.

"Naruto, man, I see you changed your style of clothing, and your attitude." Kiba complimented, seeing him act a lot more serious.

Naruto just looked to the left, sensing something that had a lot of power, it felt like Madara, but that would make no sense, this felt like someone just born.

He would let the clone that was there deal with it.

**With Kakashi's group**

Naruto just arrived (I believe that this was still a clone) at the battlefield, seeing the large group ahead of them.

He had heard Rock lee say something about him using shadow clones.

"_Ya right"_ Naruto refused to use spam shadow clones like he used to as a child.

"No, I will pick quality over quantity." Naruto charged a very large Blaze Bomb Rasengan, surprising Kakashi that he managed to make a new one, what Kakashi did not know was, ever since his fusion with Rukidou, he could bend all the elements to his will without even trying.

Naruto looked to the right, was that Madara?

**With Gaara and Onoki**

Naruto looked up at the cliff, sensing Madara.

Naruto grinned, finally, a worthy opponent.

Everyone looked up and gasped in shock, murmers went around.

It was Madara and Edo Tsuchikage.

"_While I am confused of why the fake Madara was playing Madara in the first place, I have been wanting to have someone push me to my limits for a while now."_

He looked at Madara once again, it seemed he was talking with the mummy man.

Naruto sighed, it seems like this happened a lot in wars.

He saw Madara jump down.

Naruto chuckled, that chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, it was time to fight.

Madara looked at the boy with a confused expression, what was he laughing about?

Madara brushed this off, thinking it was insanity. Preparing a fire jutsu, he took a deep breath

**Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation**

He blew a large fire wall, going to the allied forces with amazing speed.

Before it could hit, Naruto formed a tsunami out of nowhere, not even moving a muscle.

Madara was shocked, but still went through the steam, killing a lot of shinobi all around the area, before he could go any further, Naruto cut him off .

Madara tried to cut him down like the rest but his hand was caught, he tried to hit him with his other hand but that was caught also, stuck in a stand-off.

Madara summoned his Susano'o and Naruto summoned the Kyuubi, using the soul he got from him, the 2 massive beings of power also in a stand-off even though Kyuubi was not trying very hard, then again, neither was Naruto.

All that happened in 2 seconds.

"How are you able to summon the Kyuubi like that, child?" Madara asked, frustrated that he could not control it with his sharingan.

"Sec-ret" Naruto said, trying to get the Uchiha even more frustrated.

He succeeded.

Madara tried to spew a fireball at his face but Naruto just spewed a water ball. Causing a large amount of smoke, the 2 jumped away from each other, still having they're respectable defences up, for Naruto: Kyuubi, for Madara: Susano'o.

Everyone was looking at the Kyuubi in shock, when they looked at the eyes, it reminded them of the Edo Tensei.

Madara seemed to start talking once again to the mummy, causing Naruto's large grin, to fade.

He was having fun, Madara was a strong opponent, not on his level without his dangai, even without his Rinnegan, but near so.

He spit around 50 or so Vacuum spheres (wind) to get his attention.

Madara saw these knowing that the spheres were to spread out to dodge, he decided to activate his Rinnegan and absorb them.

This didn't surprise Naruto, it just made his grin come back full force.

He saw Madara preparing a lot of chakra. He instantly realized what he was doing

He was pulling a meteorite from space with Bansho Tenin.

Naruto was engaged in battle with Madara before he could do anything about it, Naruto would live through anything, he was a Shinigami now, but having the whole battalion wiped out, only him remaining would cause questions, questions he did not need.

He saw Oniki, out of the corner of his eye, catch the meteorite, but Madara jumped back quickly pulling another one out of space before engaging him again.

Naruto jumped back, it felt nice to fight such a strong opponent, however, Naruto had yet to use more than 60% of his power in this form, if Madara had more power and used it, he would use more of his.

Everyone watched in shock as people died from pieces of the meteor and shockwaves from the fight up ahead.

Madara was fighting this man who somehow was managing to counter his every move, this man equalled him while he was fighting with his full power.

Madara tried to use Susano'o to hit the boy but Kyuubi just blocked the sword with his tail.

Naruto took a quick glance back, people were dying and he saw Oniki injured with severe burns.

Naruto flashed forward, kicking Madara towards the mummy. Said mummy caught Madara.

_'When did little Naruto get so strong? I could barely keep up with them!" _Kabuto/Mummy put him down before they started conversing again.

Naruto jumped back near where Onoki was.

Naruto saw Madara use Wood release

Naruto smirked, this will be fun.

….

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**sorry this one was late, I had to research quite a bit** **of stuff to get this chapter right.**

**The next one might come on monday so be prepared for that.**

**Also if you're confused about the Kyuubi, yes while he did disintegrate his soul, the kyuubi now belonged to his realm since he killed him, he just pulled the rest of the kyuubi from minato and pulled him into his realm until he got his full power back.**

**Anyway please review and continue reading**

**IK**


	5. Chapter 5: Juubi

**About this being exactly like canon, dont worry I was planning something that is in this chapter, I was just waiting for the one part to include it**

….

Normal Speak

**Demon/Technique**

_Thought_

…..

Naruto looked at the hundreds of branches and wood quickly making its way to his position.

Quickly Naruto made a **Fire Style: Great Annihilation **that he copied from Madara to burn the technique.

Naruto felt a tug, his clone body will run out soon if he kept using so much powerful techniques. After all, clones had only 1% of the original owners chakra(I know that is not real but, its fanfiction)

He briefly heard Madara compliment him.

"Naruto... leave it be, we'll take care of the rest." Onoki said, seeing his clone body exhausted.

"I will fight him!" He felt his respect for this man grow, _just a little_ .

Naruto heard Temari try to stop him, telling him how he was to hurt. Naruto jumped back

Onoki and Madara started to talk. Onoki yelled about defeating him for everyone's sake.

Naruto frowned, he knew if the old man fought Madara, he would most likely die.

**With the Mizukage's group**

They all looked in shock, all the Zetsu and Reanimated corpses were completely destroyed by the flaming rasengan.

The sealing corps quickly sealed all the Reanimated corpses.

Naruto looked at the Mizukage, she was a rare beauty.

He saw her talking to the others about making it to Madara.

Naruto smirked. They disappeared using the Hiraishin

He dispelled

**With Gaara and the others.**

Naruto looked at the newcomers, they randomly appeared, hitting the mummy but missing Madara.

He smiled, all the Kage's were here. He suddenly frowned, he would not get the chance to fight Madara

He heard Gaara and Onoki tell them that Naruto managed to hold Madara off but as a clone he would be dispelling soon

While they _were_ shocked, they nodded, preparing to fight Madara themselves.

They had wonderful teamwork, managing to hit Madara a couple times, however, they got hit much more times.

He saw the Hokage about to heal herself with the diamond on her forhead, he frowned.

"Tsunade, heal me, I will be able to do much more than you in this battle."

"There is no need for that..."

Naruto grumbled angrily,

"Fine but if you die, I will not grieve"

Tsunade gritted her teeth, she knew the boy was stronger than her, even before he got this boost in power.

He watched the battle in front of him, he was bored, he wanted to fight Madara, did they believe they would kill him here?

"Tsunade! Let me handle this!" Naruto shouted.

Onoki looked at him, he told him that they would deal with the Madara that was over here and for him to deal with the fake one. They told him that they were relying on him to beat the fake Madara.

"Alright" With that he dispelled .

Madara's eyes widened, that boy was just a shadow clone!?

**With the Original Naruto**

Naruto got the memories from the dispelled clone.

Naruto smirked, he would be able to seal the Juubi without many people seeing.

Naruto saw Tobi up ahead, he flashed right in front of him, surprising him with the speed.

He kicked Tobi to the ground, destroying and toppling a lot of trees on his way down.

Tobi's mask cracked a little.

Naruto looked at the revived Jinchuriki with interest, looking at Yugito and Fu longer than the others.

He saw Bee dash past him.

"Bee, you fool, wait!" Naruto yelled

Bee ignored him, fighting Fu, he attempted to surprise attack her several times but that didn't work.

"Bee, they're Rinnegan is all connected, they see what the others see!" Naruto warned

Naruto saw the 4 tailed Jinchuriki try to punch him, but before the hairy man could reach him, Naruto spewed hundreds of vacuum spheres, hitting him to the ground.

Naruto turned around in time to dodge the Rat Hair ball technique from Yugito. Naruto jumped away, grabbing Bee and jumping behind a tree.

"_Yugito's movements are different"_

Naruto heard Bee rapping about the black rods above Yugito's breasts.

Naruto already knew about that.

Naruto grabbed Bee and dodged a fist that came through the tree, courtesy of the 4 tails.

Bee unleashed the 8 tails while Naruto rested on the big octopuses head.

Bee used the Eight tailed whirlwind to create a clearing where they could fight them without anything constructing their vision.

The powerful technique caused the revived Jinchuriki to fly around the clearing, sprawled about on the ground.

Bee was about to seal them, but before he could they all powered up into their unstable Jinchuriki mode.

Bee turned back into his controlled Bijuu mode while Naruto pulled out soul edge

"_kukuku, I haven't used you in a while, have I?" _

Naruto and the Jinchuriki fought on even footing, but when they transformed into they're Bijuu mode he had to back up.

When he jumped back, Tobi appeared behind him, poised to grab him.

When he grabbed his arm, Tobi teleported them away.

Kakashi and Gai came out, cursing how slow they were.

**With Tobi and Naruto**

Naruto jumped away from Tobi, mentally berating himself for not sensing him. He looked at his surroundings, it was a void, all he could see around him was black and purple.

"Do you like it? Its my personal dimension, here, I am God." Tobi said, laughing.

Naruto suddenly felt intense pain, he looked down at himself, he was covered in deep cuts, his blood flowing everywhere. He felt confused, why wasn't he healing?

He then remembered, this was his dimension, he could do anything, including making sure he could not heal himself.

Naruto looked at Tobi and without warning flashed next to him, catching him off guard by still managing to move. He grabbed the mask wearing man's shoulder and teleporting them away using the same technique Tobi did.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was on the ground, it was an hour after Tobi teleported Naruto away.

He looked to the left, there lied Gai, dead, killed by the Bijuu.

He saw the teleportation technique in the air, he closed his eyes, knowing with Tobi there also, he would definitely die.

Instead of just Tobi, he saw Naruto and Tobi come out of the swirly pattern in the air, fighting equally.

Naruto jumped back, but he got hit by a brown tail, he looked back,

It was a Edo Bee.

Naruto swore, this was getting out of hand.

Naruto got smacked by a white tail, he flew towards a large pillar, he went through it, but before he could hit the ground, he landed on a knee, almost breaking his back.

Naruto hit the hard ground, he attempted to stand up but he was kicked back down.

Tobi smirked, he was about to steal the Kyuubi but before he could even touch Naruto, he summoned Soul edge and swung at him, causing Tobi to jump back.

Naruto quickly got up and jumped far away from the Bijuu and Tobi.

Naruto flashed to the 2 tails, swinging his sword in an arc, slicing part of her tail off before jumping of her head and pulling out the large soul.

Tobi was surprised at the technique, but still made the other Bijuu jump at him.

Naruto summoned part of the Kyuubi to swing his tails, causing the other Bijuu to fly away.

He dispelled the fox, and jumped back when Tobi attempted to punch the ground he was on.

Naruto jumped up, dodging a kick that came from behind, the person had long, spiky black hair, red shinobi armour and red eyes.

It was Madara.

Naruto was surprised, what happened to the Kage's?

Naruto was suddenly hit by a couple tails, courtesy of the 8 tails.

He was hit around like a pinball by the Bijuu.

Naruto was hit to the floor, causing a crater where he fell.

Tobi and Madara stood where he laid, they prepared the Gedo Mazo,

They pulled the Kyuubi out of his unresponsive body, putting it in the very weird body.

They gathered all of the Bijuu, also putting it into the being.

The duo suddenly started cackling in insanity, this was what they tried so hard to accomplish.

The gedo mazo suddenly exploded, making a crater so large, if you looked to find the bottom, all you would see would be darkness.

Madara and Tobi landed on the edge of the large crater, confused of what just happened.

Suddenly a sword went through Tobi and his soul was pulled out.

Madara jumped to the other side to look at the offender.

It was a healed Naruto

Naruto flashed to the undefended back of the Uchiha, stabbing him also and kicking him of his sword and to the bottom of the crater.

Naruto used all his power to kill the Uchiha, he fell to the ground, tired, he still got thrashed by the Bijuu, he just managed crawl away in time to get away and heal.

Suddenly, he felt a huge amount of chakra come out of the crater, looking behind him at the crater, he saw Madara, with the Juubi's eyes.

He then realized what happened, when he blew the Juubi's body up, it still had all the power, the Juubi could not heal since the body was not complete, he saw Madara, who he kicked down the crater, and took over the body.

Madara/Juubi flashed over to him, grabbing his head and throwing him through a couple pillars, Madara/Juubi than flashed over to him, catching his body by the head and throwing him into the ground.

Naruto just lied there, not being able to move at all.

Madara/Juubi then landed on his stomach, causing Naruto to vomit blood and try to hold Madara/Juubi, but he just kicked the appendage down, and continued to jump up and land down on Naruto. (Like broly and goku)

Naruto managed to flash away onto a pillar, causing Madara/Juubi to crash on into the ground.

Naruto slowly stood up and gathered up his power, he would need to use **It.**

" **DANGAI "**

…**.**

**I know this chapter was on the short side but I needed to finish it off since I have a lot to do.**

**Please review and continue reading**

**oh, and this battle will be in detail, unlike the others.**

**IK**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

**Hey guys, time for the battle between a god and godlike being, its gonna be fun writing this.**

…

Normal Speak

**Demon/Technique**

_Thinking_

….

Madara/Juubi looked at Naruto's sword. He reached to the sky, pulling a sword out of nothing.( its the hollow version of Bankai ichigo's sword)

Madara/Juubi( il just call him Juubi now) flashed in front of Naruto, swinging his sword down on him. Naruto managed to block it with his sword and attempted to punch him with his free hand.

Juubi grabbed the hand and pulled it toward himself, getting Naruto in a head-lock. Juubi tried to stab Naruto in the back, but Naruto managed to grab his blade using his legs, Naruto used his blade to try to cut the mans legs off but Juubi just stomped on the blade, leaving it under his foot.

Naruto made a **Blaze Bomb Rasengan **and hit the god on the back, making Juubi release him.

Naruto jumped away to get space from the god, but the man just flashed in front of him, swinging his sword from his head, making Naruto block his blade.

The force of the attack caused the ground they were standing on to become a large crater.

Juubi grabbed the blond man's head and threw him on the ground and stabbed him on the stomach.

Juubi smirked, but it faded when the body turned into mud and grabbed the sword, pushing it within the earth.

Juubi looked at the blond man on one of the pillars.

"What did you do to my sword?!" The Juubi shouted.

Naruto looked surprised for a second, the demon could talk. But he still answered the demon god.

"The mud pushed the sword within the earth, right now, your sword is floating around near the earth's core." Naruto answered with a smirk.

But the smirk faded when the Juubi flashed in front of him, trying to punch him, however all the punches were blocked by the large sword, but the punches were still too strong and caused the crater to become larger every punch he blocked.

Naruto flashed to the unguarded back of the demon god, he swung his sword down on the demon. But the man flashed to the back of him while he had his sword down, grabbing his foot and swinging him into even more pillars.

Eventually he got stuck in one of the pillars. Juubi flashed in front of him grabbing his throat, and kept punching his stomach all while smirking.

Naruto flashed away onto a pillar, panting and with severe cuts and bruised on his body, but they were healing.

He looked at the Juubi, he had no damage on his body at all. Naruto spat blood when Juubi flashed towards him and kicked him in his stomach, making him crash on the ground, stuck.

Naruto, blurry eyes, looked up and saw the smirking form of the Juubi, he quickly summoned an army of skeletons to keep the god busy while he regenerated.

Juubi went through the skeletons like a kid with a cookie jar, when he reached Naruto, the blond man had already regenerated, ready to go another round.

Naruto flashed to the man, swinging his sword at him. But the Juubi blocked it with his arm and attempted to punch him.

Naruto dodged the punch and attempted to sweep the demons feet from below him, but he just stomped on the foot, breaking the bone.

Naruto screamed but still managed to jump away.

Naruto spewed around a thousand Vacuum spheres but the Juubi just blocked them with his arm.

Juubi touched the ground and suddenly around a hundred black spiked came out of the ground, going towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped away, but the Juubi appeared behind him, grabbing the back of his head and trying to crush it.

Naruto screamed in agony, but still managed to kick the demon away.

Naruto gathered chakra to the tip of his sword, swinging it in an arc, causing a large blue crescent of chakra to fly at Juubi( Getsuga Tenso)

Juubi just blocked it with his palm, and flashed behind Naruto, stabbing his hand through his stomach.

Naruto just slid off the hand, giving up, the god was just too strong.

Naruto rolled over on his back, looking at the laughing form of the Juubi.

Juubi raised his foot, about to stomp the head of the blond man.

Juubi suddenly felt a searing pain in his head, looking at the blond man who he knew did it.

"What did you do to me!?" Juubi screamed. Naruto just pointed at his leg.

He saw a seal.

"When!?"

Then Juubi remembered.

**Flashback_start**

Juubi than landed on his stomach, causing Naruto to vomit blood and try to hold his leg, but he just kicked the appendage down and continued to jump on his stomach.

**Flashback_End**

"Y-you, put a seal on me!?" Juubi screamed.

Naruto smirked weakly, it was a mind destroying seal, it would put him In a vegetable state. It had took so long because of the immense power of the Juubi.

"But im a demon god! I cannot be affected by your seals!"

"I-id-idiot, you're in a human body" Naruto chuckled weakly, about to lose consciousness

Juubi snarled before his mind shut down, collapsing on Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed the body by the neck, slowly putting it in his personal dimension for the Rukidou's plan.

He looked to the left, seeing the entire army, including the Kage's, rushing towards him. Yelling and cheering.

He lost consciousness. His last sight being annoyingly bright pink hair.

**1 Day Later**

Naruto opened his eyes, he looked around, all he saw was white walls of the hospital.

He looked to the left, he saw Sakura and Hinata.

"_Are you serious? The 2 girls I don't like?"_ Naruto turned his back to them, hoping they did not see that and would leave soon.

(**A.N: If you didn't notice, I dont like sakura or hinata,.)**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"_...damnit"_

Naruto tried to wave his arm to signal for them to leave but once he tried to, he winced in pain.

They kept warning him, touching him and making him want to kick them through the wall. He eventually got annoyed with the constant touching and them talking to him as if he was a child.

"Nurse! They're trying to smother me with a pillow! Get them out of here!"

Nurses and Shinobi quickly piled within the room, grabbing the two women an dragging them into the other room, kicking and screaming. Naruto smirked, he loved when something went his way.

Naruto thought back to the fight, he got overconfident, believing the Bijuu would be no problem for him, causing him not only to be severely damaged before the major fight, but to give him a serious migraine.

He saw Tsunade come in the room, smiling like a mother would for her child, and Shizune right behind her, with Tonton in her hands.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? I thought you liked Sakura?" Tsunade asked, still smiling even though she saw how different the young man's attitude was, but she just shrugged it off, pinning it on the war.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed, he still wondered what she was doing here, she seemed happy though, making him a little more confused.

"What are you doing here, Tsunade?"

"We have a meeting, and as one of the most powerful shinobi in the war, you are supposed to be there."

"*sigh* Right"

Tsunade and Shizune picked Naruto up and putting him in a wheelchair, causing Naruto to close his eyes in irritation, he did not want to be in a wheelchair.

"Don't worry Naruto, you will be fine in no time!" Shizune said, overly happy for some reason he could not pinpoint.

They pushed him down the hospital, all while Naruto looked at the nurses. Then his train of thought crashed from one question.

When did he become a pervert?

He just abandoned the question, he didn't care, there was hot nurses surrounding him, and he loved it. He immediately saddened when they got out of the hospital, sun blaring in his eyes. He saw the people looking at him with respect, bowing and some cheering.

However he knew they were much more corruption in the village, and he would destroy it. When he reached the council chambers, he stared at the door, knowing that this was where the corruption of the village started.

Tsunade opened the door, allowing Shizune to push him into the chambers, Tsunade closing the doors behind her.

He looked at the Shinobi council, scanning the faces of the clan heads. He didn't bother looking at the civilian one, they were mostly useless.

Tsunade reached her seat, the elders seated beside her. She immediately went serious, resting her head on her hands.

"I am resigning." This shocked a lot of people, they didn't expect the women to resign so soon. Most stay kage for near their death age.

This didn't shock Naruto however, she never really wanted to be Hokage and they war must have solidified the fact. He did wonder who she would chose to be Hokage, though he did have a good idea.

"Who will you be choosing?"

Murmers and whispers were everywhere.

" I will choose..."

"Naruto"

Everyone was silent. Most of them looking at Naruto himself.

Then they started whispering and murmuring amongst eachother.

Hiashi Hyuga got up, looking like he was about to kill everyone in the room. He got up and walked up to the blonde woman, him angry and her calm.

ANBU appeared out of the shadows, putting their kunai and swords on his neck, threateningly moving it in a slicing motion. But the white eyed male did not care and started yelling at Tsunade.

"I am the best in this room! Not the handicapped child!" Hiashi yelled, he wanted to be Hokage for most of his life, and Minato stole that dream, and his son was about to do the same thing!

"Did you beat Madara and Tobi, Hiashi?" Tsunade was calm in most of this argument but she was quickly getting annoyed by this behaviour.

Naruto smiled inwardly, he was worried that they knew the being he defeated was the Juubi.

Hiashi growled and was about to raise his hand to hit the women but was quickly put in his place by the ANBU surrounding him.

Naruto looked at the man that he saw fight once in the invasion of sound, he almost laughed, he was pretty sure that even Tsunade, the weakest Kage, could beat him.

Hiashi looked at the amused blond man, and growled again. He was about to go there and try to rip the head of his body.

"Sit down, Hiashi. You will not go anywhere without a proper reason." Tsunade ordered.

Hiashi reluctantly went back to his seat and sat down, still fuming with anger.

"The boy is dumb and is now handicapped, how will he lead a village!?" Hiashi yelled.

"But you are weak, and are easily angered, if your performance just now said anything. And I will be soon fully healed so your argument about me being handicapped is invalid." Naruto said calmly, further infuriating the man.

"Also me being dumb? I might have **been **dumb but I still would be able to do much more than you, I assure. As you should remember I did bring a lot of alliances to us"

Hiashi launched himself as fast as he could at the man in the wheelchair, his hand in a stabbing position, even the ANBU could not grab him in time.

Naruto saw the man leaping to him, he had fought being much faster than this, both in Rukidou's memories and his own.

Naruto managed to catch the hand also deactivating his chakra just in case, even though it his hand was almost completely broken at the moment.

The ANBU grabbed the man and pulled him back. One of the ANBU got fed up with the struggling and knocked him out.

Naruto working in the Hokage position got more visible in their minds as this was going down, not only managing to catch one of the clan heads hits with a broken hand, but putting good points down on the table.

They started murmuring even more, eventually getting a decision.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are chosen to be the Hokage from this here forward. Do you promise on your pride and honour as a Shinobi to protect this village and make sure we are always on the top?"

"Yes, I do" Naruto smiled, he would finally be able to finish his first goal: get rid of the corruption in Konoha, it would be in his image, it would be...

Perfect

They all cheered

They all eventually got out of the chamber to go spread the news and celebrate a new Hokage.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto.

"You have been healing much more faster than usual, anything noteworthy happen?" Tsunade asked, worried a little.

"Ahh, Must be from controlling the Kyuubi." Naruto came up with a lie on the spot.

Shizune came up from behind the blonde woman.

"Come on Na-Hokage-sama, lets go celebrate!" Shizune grabbed the wheelchair and pushed him down the long hallway, talking about random topics.

Tsunade smiled, she believed he would be a fine Hokage.

…

Naruto was back at the hospital, he and Shizune went to a restaurant, he couldn't do much more than that with his current condition. He did have fun with the overly happy women however, her being hot was just a good plus.

He felt his bones and cuts healing, for some reason the Juubi's chakra managed to make his healing very slow.

He sighed, he did not like to feel like this, he felt the weakest he's ever been.

**4 Days Later**

Naruto stretched his legs, he had finally fully healed, and he already felt like he could kick some major ass.

The ANBU had came to tell him that he had to announce that he was the new Hokage to the civilians. He didn't feel like it but he had to.

He was currently dressed in his cloths that he wore in the war.

He walked down the street, the civilians split up standing strait up on the sides.

He got to the tower and jumped on it, turning around, and somehow producing a mic out of nowhere.

On his left was Tsunade and on his right was Kakashi, who by the way was reading a porn book.

He flashed a charming smile.

"Hello, my name is Naruto and I am you new Hokage."

….

**Sorry about the delay, I have school and real life things that I need to do.**

**Also the ending was rushed so, yeah**

**and Naruto is evil, he just isnt kill everyone in the village evil. Not villian evil is what I mean. Just darker.**

**And killer bee had to die to make the juubi, sorry**

**IK**


	7. Chapter 7:Filler?

**Hey guys, im trying to get back up on daily chapters but there is a lot of things that need to be done so sorry bout that.**

**And yeah.**

….

Normal speak

**Demon/ technique**

_Thinking _

….

Naruto is seen talking to a man wearing a business suit, the man seemed a little nervous.

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked.

" The Hokage mansion is huge, it will take at least a day for it to be rebuild, Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed, making the man sweat, worrying that he might be killed by the man.

You see, earlier this morning a shop keeper bravely said he would not sell to the current Hokage. He was killed and left in his shop, everything in the store was bloody and unsellable. Everyone was scared by this and would worry about being killed every time he came into their shop.

"Il be here tomorrow, have it ready." Naruto commanded

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The man quickly ran to gather his men to rebuild the huge mansion.

Naruto sighed, his display earlier was causing a little problems buying things, but he didn't mind _that _much. Naruto sighed again, he would need to get somewhere to sleep.

He smirked, he got the perfect idea. He chuckled.

**Random House**

Naruto knocked on the door. When the door opened it revealed a women with black, shoulder length untamed hair and ruby eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, it was 7pm, why was she already about to sleep?

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" The women questioned, kinda ticked off by the sudden arrival of the blond man.

"Kurenai-san, im just here to talk is all." Naruto said, a charming smile on his face, he knew she had just had a child a while ago, but there weren't any really hot Kunoichi, there were a few he knew but she was the first one that came to mind so he went with her instead.

"Al-alright Hokage-sama. Come in." Kurenai stuttered out, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering like Hinata.

Naruto walked in, looking at the room he was currently in, it was pretty plain, red walls, red tiled floors. The most interesting thing he saw in the room was the chandelier, it was making the surrounding area have a greener tint. He saw a hallway with 2 doors on the right and a staircase at the end.

"Follow me, sir." Kurenai said, not wanting the Hokage to stand in the room for too long, she was never good with decorations and such.

He followed her into the second door in the hallway, it was a living room, a TV at the end of the room and dark brown sofas around it. He looked to the left of the room, it had a lot of baby toys and diapers.

"Where is the baby?" Naruto asked, kinda curious.

"Sleeping, thankfully. He is exhausting, but he is worth it." Kurenai smiled, she really loved the little child she had concieved.

"Hmm, how about we sit, we need to talk about something." Naruto said, flashing his charming smile once again, succeeding in making her blush.

She didn't see him quickly flashing around the room, putting sound-proof tags on the walls and making them invisible.

Naruto sat on one of the sofas while Kurenai sat across from him. He quickly used Creation of All Things to make a unending supply of wine for both of them.

" Please, im fine Hokage-sama." Kurenai tried to deny the wine, even though she knew she loved it.

"No, drink it, what you think im gonna kill you?" Naruto jokingly asked, it made Kurenai blush a little and accept the drink.

They talked for a while over different things, while Naruto waited for the right moment for him to make his move.

Kurenai smiled, she was liking the conversation she and the man was having, she though he would be talking about something more serious with her, like her being demoted or something like that. She suddenly felt woozy, she then looked at the wine, she must have drunken to much.

She stood up but almost immediately fell down, if not for Naruto catching her. She looked at his lips, it seemed impossible not to kiss them. She leaned in, doing just that. It lasted for about a minute before they split apart.

Naruto swiped her legs from the ground, holding her in bridal style and bringing her to one of the biggest couches there.

**Lemon ( Skip this if you dont like these)**

Naruto laid her on the couch, kissing her while taking off her nightgown. When it was off he started rubbing and squeezing her breasts, she started moaning in his mouth because of this and the eventually broke it off, and took of his shirt.

She got it off and started working on his pants, when it came off she saw the massive bulge in his boxers.

Naruto stopped working on her breasts, seeing what she wanted to do.

She backed off and went on her knees, she turned her neck. Naruto saw what she was asking for and smirked, seemed like she wanted to be dominated.

He materialized a pet collar and put it on her neck, on it was engraved the words

_Property of Uzumaki Naruto _

She put her arms out, wanting it to be roped and roped it was. Naruto put her arms around her back and tied it with unbreakable rope. He sat down on the couch while Kurenai was crawling on the floor.

She crawled over to him, using her teeth to rip of his boxers and letting the massive 8 inch dick smacked her in the face.

She moved it with her face, eventually getting it in her mouth, she started sucking it as hard as she could, wanting to please the man.

After a minute, Naruto got impatient and grabbed her by the hair, fucking her face.

Kurenai got more wet by this, Asuma never dominated her, always worrying about hurting her.

Naruto came after a few minutes of doing this, making the some of the juices to drip out of her mouth and land on her breasts, she coughed but was grabbed by Naruto by the leash pulled on him, being penetrated in one quick movement.

Kurenai screamed in pleasure. Naruto grabbed the woman by her thighs and lifted her up then dropping her on his tool and repeating this over and over again, making the woman scream and groan in pleasure.

After and hour of different positions Naruto came in her with a grunt, the feeling of the hot fluids in her making her come once again and bringing her into blissful unconsciousness, landing on the man.

Naruto looked at his surroundings, all the furniture was covered in fluids and sweat, some even knocked over during the amazing ritual.

He quickly materialized a cleaning maid to clean and fix all the furniture while he took of the collar and ropes off the black haired woman

**Lemon Fin**

He picked up the woman and searched for her room. After a minute of searching, he found it and he gently laid he on the bed, he went to the other side and laid there also, tired and sleepy.

**The Next Day**

Kurenai woke up with sore legs and wet between her legs. She got panicky when she saw a man sleeping right next to her.

She looked at the face of the man and much to her shock, it was the Hokage!

"Sup" Naruto smirked, seeing her shocked face.

Kurenai remembered what happened and almost started crying. Naruto seeing this almost groaned, he would need to fix that.

"Come on Kurenai, I know you liked it." This just caused her become more shamed and cry harder.

Naruto sighed

"Look, you liked it, I liked it, and we know each other. Plus you would need to move on eventually." Naruto said, managing to make her crying stop, kinda.

Naruto just gave up and got up, still naked and went out of the room to find his clothes.

Kurenai just though of what he said, she knew Asuma would want her to move on but she didn't want to accept that she did what she did last night.

She eventually got up and went to look for her clothes, and look for the Hokage.

She went into her living room to put on her clothes and was surprised to see it completely clean and her clothes folded on one of the sofas. When she finished putting on her clothes she started looking for Naruto.

She found him eating some bacon, sitting on a table. He looked to the left seeing Kurenai there.

"Hmm, you done crying?"

"Shut up."

Naruto appeared right in front of Kurenai, showing his amazing speed.

"Good, cant having you be like that all the time, it would make me all sad" Naruto said sarcastically

Kurenai looked at the ground, she liked Naruto, really did, but she didn't know if she wanted be in another relationship so soon. Naruto grabbed her chin and raised it up so she was looking at his eyes.

"Dont be like that Kurenai." Naruto kissed her lightly, causing her doubts to dissapear

"I got to go, being Hokage is a lot of work you know." Naruto said, causing Kurenai to pout slightly.

When Naruto left, Kurenai waited until he was far away enough and ran out to meet with her friends.

**With Naruto**

"So... its done?"

"Yes sir, follow me"

Naruto followed the man down the large street, getting respectful glances.

He eventually ended up at the large mansion.

Naruto smirked

"Hmm"

Naruto walked into the mansion, closed the door and locked it. He slowly made his way to a large stone door. He put his hand on the door. A blue seal appeared on the door and opened it. Naruto started walking down the stone hallway, occasionally looking at the walls. He eventually got to the end of the hallway with another door. He did what he did before, and went inside the room. It was barely lit, and there were chains, torture tools and dried blood scattered across the place.

He put his hand to his stomach, and pulled out a screeching soul, and materialized it a body. He put the soul into the body and chained it up.

The body's eyes fluttered open, and looked up at him.

"N-Naruto!"

"Heeelo, Kushina, how have you been doing?" Naruto smiled in an arrogant way

Kushina suddenly noticed the chains and her naked body.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know mother, but your gonna do some things for me, alright?" Naruto cocked his head to the side innocently

Kushina didn't know what he wanted but she knew it would be bad, his actions spoke it.

"N-no!" Kushina yelled, however she was roughly grabbed by her hair, and pulled towards his face.

"Hmm" Naruto poked her stomach, putting a unbreakable loyalty seal on her, its shape was multiple circles within each other, the outer one having spikes around it.

Kushina looked in horror, she recognized the seal, it would make her know exactly what she was doing but could do nothing to stop it. She looked up at the blond man, seeing him with that innocent smile and his head cocked to the right made her want to punch him right in the face.

He disabled the chains and told her to go upstairs and clean up. While she walked past him, he saw her gritting her teeth. It made him smile, it was fun seeing her get so mad.

"Oh, and your not allowed to wear clothes, do remember that." Still having his innocent smile on

Kushina just gritted her teeth even harder and stomped up the stairs.

Naruto laughed, his life was going up to through the roof!

**Hour Later**

Naruto was walking in what seemed to be hell, but with no demons. Naruto was currently looking for the body of Madara/Juubi, he could always just teleport them here, but he wanted to check out his personal realm, it was kinda boring.

He finally saw the body of Madara floating in a sea of shit? Or was it chocolate? But he dismissed it and universal pulled his body out of it.

He looked at the body...

The Juubi's power wasn't in it?!

He looked over the place, what happened to it?

He teleported to the area of the power, wanting to just get it done with. It looked like the moon but completely black and purple. He looked to the left and saw what seemed to be white grass? But there was a woman with light purple hair and the Juubi's eyes. (Miya from Sekirei)

He narrowed his eyes, he could not be fooled in his own dimension, this was the Juubi?

He saw her get up and get into a battle position. But he just used the ground to seem to wrap around her like vines, also making it hard enough to make her hands and legs bleed. It kinda reminded him of tentacle rape, but no rape.

She struggled and tried to break the vine like moon... things but to no avail. She eventually gave up and lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes.

He walked to her slowly, making sure his steps made a noticeable echo around them to give an dramatic affect.

"Sup?"

….

**if you guys dont like the lemons I can stop but until I see a lot of complaints I wont stop it.**

**And if you're wondering about it becoming without action, dont worry this was mostly a filler like thing, im setting up for the next part.**

**IK**


	8. Chapter 8: Acid trip

**Hey guys, I just gotta say thank you for the reviews and follows and such.**

**Im enjoying making these**

**Also if you have any tips for my writing skills or ideas please put it in the reviews**

**and I think I might have been high when I wrote this, dont tell the popo...JK but it seemed like it**

….

Normal speak

**Demon/Technique**

_Thinking_

….

Juubi looked into the eyes of the blond man, her eyes glowing red and her face contorted into a grimace.

"Now now, don't be like that Juubi-chan! All im here for is for your power, I wont disturb you... maybe." Naruto said with a twisted smile, there in front of him was the person who utterly demolished him, he didn't want to do anything to her while she was weak but he didn't want to fight her with the full power of the Juubi still with her. He just decided to leave her alone in here. Maybe making her eventually go insane? That would be amusing to see.

The woman just snarled and tried to head-butt him, her head was just grabbed by one of the moon like vines. It seemed to crawl all over her face, sometimes accidentally ( or not ) going a little in her mouth. This seemed to make her mad, she didn't like to be handled like a pet or a prisoner, especially after finally being put back together and released. She tried to use her power but she could not feel it at all.

"Hmm, looking for this?"

She looked at the blond male. He had her eyes! She looked all over his body he seemed to be surrounded by her power. She snarled, he took her power from her, this was unacceptable!

Before she could do anything, she was gently caressed by the man, she shuddered at the touch, she strangely felt a warm feeling from it, not on her face but what seemed to be her stomach, she just brushed it off, pinning the blame on disgust.

"Now now, Juubi-chan, if you ask hard, I might give you some freedom, hmm?" She knew he had an alternative motive than just to give her some freedom, however she really wanted to, it had been a very long time since she could just stretch her legs without fighting, but she would never beg for anything, she was the Juubi! A God!

It took around a minute and Naruto was getting inpatient, she was taking to long. He turned on his heel and started walking but he was interrupted by someone asking him something.

"Please"

"Hmm" He looked over his shoulder, she seemed to submit to him, bowing her head an knees on the ground, the moon vines cutting into her skin, but she seemed not to care. She looked so desperate at the moment it made him almost want to pet her.

"Please"

Naruto cleaned out his ears, sure it would make him look like an ass but he could barely hear her, and he did say ask hard.

"Louder"

"**PLEASE!" **She screamed in demonic energy, she blinked, it seemed as if he left some power in her. She looked at him, hoping she didn't just blow her chance.

Naruto smirked, seemed like he didn't take all of her power after all. She would be interesting, sure it would be better to leave her here, but that would be a waste of potential fun.

Naruto waved his hands, making the vines go back into the ground, completely blending in with the environment.

He walked up to her and squatted in front of her making her flinch

"Alright, just make sure you follow orders, K?" Naruto said, he put back on his twisted smirk, making the Juubi flinch again. She hated that though, he made her, a god, flinch. He was ruining everything she made herself into when she ascended.

He grabbed her by her arm roughly and teleported them out of the dimension.

**5 minutes later**

Naruto came back through to his dimension and went to grab Madara, he almost forgot to grab the body, the EMS could help him a little in his goals.

When he reached the body, it was floating on what seemed to be a black, flying pig.

"My dimension is so fucked up"

He used the moon vines to quickly kill the pig and bring Madara to him.

He looked at the vines, they would be very useful in the real dimension, but he would need to use the Rinnegan every time he wanted to use it, so he would need to somehow find out how to use it without revealing one of his trump cards.

He quickly made a portal and was about to jump through it but something caught his eye.

"Is that the Nibi?"

The giant hell-fire cat seemed to be chasing a giant yellow rat around a giant green house.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, when did he get the Nibi here?

**FlashBack_Start**

Naruto flashed to the Nibi, swinging his sword in a arc, slicing part of her tail off before jumping on her head and pulling out her large soul

**FlashBack_End**

"Hmm" Naruto hummed, thinking of ideas to use the being before him. She could be a valuable asset to him and his village. When he decided what he would do with her, he quickly flashed on her snout, smoke coming of his shoes because of this.

The Nibi growled at the figure but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Aren't you the Kyuubi brat?"

Naruto just grunted, not liking the name much.

"Yes, im the 'Kyuubi brat' as you call me."

Nibi narrowed her eyes, she knew where she was, it was someone's personal dimension, she guessed it was the man right in front of her that had it but how was that possible, he wasn't a Uchiha and wasn't a Bijuu. But what got most of her attention was the power she sensed in him, it felt like the Juubi, her mother.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just thought you would like to come with me back to the real dimension, why, dont want to?"

Nibi started to panic, she hated it here, it was boring, occasionally a rat or giant animal would come by but that was kinda rare.

"NO! no I would love to come with you."

Naruto smiled and was about to teleport them away but was interrupted by Nibi's voice

"Please, help me find Yugito first though! Please I got separated from her when we were ambushed by giant bird worms!"

Naruto just sweatdropped, his dimension was seriously fucked up

"Right, just let me find her signature, this is my dimension, after all."

Nibi just nodded, almost making Naruto trip on her, but he quickly regained his balance. He put his hands to his forehead, searching for the fellow blonde's chakra signature.

He locked on it and put his hand on the Nibi's snout.

With a loud explosion the two disappeared .

**With Yugito**

Yugito inwardly cursed herself. After she got separated from the Nibi, she walked around for a while, and saw weird things, she eventually got attacked by what seemed to a moon with arms and legs. She was currently running from the monster as fast as she could.

She kept running until she slipped on a pink and green bone, landing in a pile of black and blue watermelons, these watermelons seemed to have raisins as seeds.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the moon monster right behind her, almost brushing against her.

It opened its mouth and what seemed to be a sword made out of cheese came out.

"_What the shit is going on!?" _

The cheese sword suddenly shot towards her, while it was ridiculous that a sword made out of cheese could kill her, she saw weird shit happen in here. Like one time she saw a piece of clothing kill a animal with its sleeves...

Anyway, she dodged the sword and landed on a tree made out of fish... Wait...what

She looked behind her seeing the magnificent fish trees all around her and started drooling, however this was cut short when she was hit by a monkey with a bat made out of banana?

She closed her eyes as the crashed into the ground, the animals here even gave Nibi scars, how could _She _beat them.

She opened her eyes and saw around 50 tree men surrounding her with their branches wacking eachother on the face... face.

"_These trees have faces. What. The. Fuck!"_

These trees suddenly grew swords out of their leaves, making them covered in them.

Yugito closed her eyes, knowing she could not get out of this freakish place.

Suddenly she felt a hot presence she had not felt in a while right next to her. She opened her eyes seeing one of the Nibi's tails covering her.

"N-Ni-Nibi!"

The Nibi uncovered Yugito, letting the blonde woman hug her snout.

Naruto watched this in front of the trees, he slowly turned his head to them, about to kill them, but before he could do anything, they bowed to him.

"Lord Naruto" This surprised Naruto, he never knew everything here worshipped him, he looked to the right and saw the moon monster also bowing to him.

His eyes slowly closed while his mouth slowly contorted into a twisted smirk.

His 3rd goals plans biggest problem was just fixed, he had the perfect idea.

He looked back to the 2 woman, he expected to see the Nibi in her hell-fire cat form but was surprised to see her in a human form, which looked like an older Yugito.

He brushed it off and walked to the two blonde women and put his hands on their heads. They looked to his face and saw his charming smile and saw him twist in a circle and suddenly felt nauseous.

When they opened their eyes they were in a large room with 4 beds.

Yugito looked around the room and saw 2 other people beside her and Nibi. One was a red haired women that was completely naked, she looked pissed. The other was a light purple haired woman that had weird eyes that reminded her of the Sharingan, this one actually looked quite happy.

She glanced at the Nibi, she looked surprised by the purple haired woman.

"Mother!" This just caused her to faint, she had went through too much shit today.

The Nibi either didn't see this or ignored it, just asking questions like a sub-machine gun

"Whyareyouherehowareyoualivew hyareyouinthismansionwherear ewe?

The Juubi just smiled and answered her questions. The two were very happy about talking to each other again. The Nibi always talked to the Juubi through the moon while the others didn't care, though Chomei did but she seemed to care about bugs more.

Kushina just looked at this, gritting her teeth, she still hadn't got over the fact that she had to clean the house, make food, do the laundry and other things all night only a little rest in-between, and to top it all off, she had to do it naked!

And now she was looking at what she thought was his girlfriend, she saw them talking together and looked like they knew eachother. She also had been very embarrassed being seen naked and mopping the floor with a towel, TOWEL! Meaning she had to bend down and show the woman her …. things

And now she had to sleep in the same room with her and 2 other women who she also began to suspect knew the man who made her like this.

She heard the door creak open and quickly glanced at it and saw Naruto come through and just turned around to try to sleep.

"Juubi-chan, I need to talk to you" The Juubi seemed a little ticked off by the interruption but co-operated.

The two left the room and walked to the Master bedroom, walked in and locked it.

Naruto looked at the woman he had known for about 10 minutes and smiled.

"Remember when I told you I would need you to do stuff for me?"

"Hai"

"Well were going to do something, while I could just send you, I want to get out of the village and I want to get to know you more, after all I know you have to stay with me until I die." Naruto said with a smile.

This shocked the Juubi, she never knew that he had known about demon culture, you see when a demon is bested, it has to stay with the being as long as he/she was alive and it was rare that the two did not mate. She sighed, she kinda wanted to follow the tradition with him as she never could get a man because of her power, but now, not only did he have most of her power, she was linked to him.

"What are we gonna do?" She wanted to know what he was planning but she felt as if she would find out eventually if she just kept waiting.

" You will see." Naruto suddenly broke off into laughter, his plan was perfect!

This just caused Juubi to sweatdrop and leave the room to prepare.

Naruto stopped laughing eventually.

"Kushina!" Immediately after the command she was bowing in front of him.

"Hai, my Master"

"Tell the Nibi and Yugito that we will be gone for at most a week, I will leave 100 shadow clones just in case."

"Hai, my Master" The voice sounded like it went through a grinder. Or her teeth.

She disappeared in a flash of red and white.

Naruto smirked and went to prepare.

**3 Hours later**

Naruto was about to rampage in the mansion and drag the woman out by her hair but she got out in time.

She was wearing her fighting outfit (Miya's disciplinary squad outfit), her hair straight.

She walked up to him, and bowed.

"Sorry, I took so long." Juubi inwardly cursed herself in her head for apologizing to the reincarnation of the man who sealed her, but she couldn't help it.

"Hmm, its fine, lets go"

"Hai"

The duo made a hundred shadow clones and told it to head to all the countries in the world, even minor ones, Naruto gave each of them a couple seals and told them to make sure they were never seen putting this beneath this middle of the country as it would cause problems.

"What are these seals? And why do we have to do this?" Juubi asked, very curious

"Everything will be explained in due time, Juubi-chan."

Naruto turned his head to the north

"Lets make our way to our destination..."

"Oto"

…

**so if anyone can guess what naruto is gonna do with the seals then you will get a gg-cookie**

**Anyway the next chapter will be longer, I just had to finish this quickly as I have to help my father out with some stuff with his business**

**IK**


	9. Chapter 9: Oto

**Hey guys here is a new chapter**

**Also thanks for the reviews**

…...

Normal speak

**Demon/Technique**

_Thinking_

…...

Two guards are seen at Oto's gates.

"Why do we have to guard a fucking gate? No one is stupid enough to attack Sasuke-sama!"

"You idiot! We can be easily invade by the allied Shinobi forces, being led by Sasuke-sama, Kabuto-sama and Orichimaru-sama gives us a big target on our heads!"

Naruto watched the two argue right below him, currently both him and Juubi were invisible, standing on top of the gates. They were tempted to just go in guns blazing but Naruto wanted to wait for them to grow and attack his village, attacking him so he could destroy them when they believed they were the strongest.

They quickly jumped on one of the houses and started flashing towards the Kage tower.

When they got there, they saw 4 guards patrolling the outer walls and 3 other guards hiding in the shadows near the entrance.

"Plan?" Naruto heard the whispered question from the once great god

"Kill them, then use Kage bunshin to henge and pretend to be them."

"Pretty plain, don't cha think?"

"Hmm" Naruto hummed

They went with the plan, Naruto flashed behind the ones guarding the door and sucked out their souls, wanting to experiment with how they would react, if they could survive the huge amount of monsters and what would happen to their souls while in there.

He quickly took the bodies and disintegrated them. Leaving no evidence of their bodies.

Naruto looked at the Juubi, she had already finished with her end, also disintegrating their bodies.

"Lets go, Juubi"

"Right"

He opened the door and closed it when Juubi got through. Naruto and the Juubi jumped up and attached themselves on the ceiling and crawled on it like a spider and as fast as a cheetah.

The eventually a staircase, resembling his torture room's staircase. They just crawled down it, still on the ceiling, and when they reached the end, they were gifted by the scene of Orichimaru experimenting on a baby.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes, wondering what he was experimenting in the first place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Juubi preparing to impale him with her arm but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait... I want to see what he is doing."

The Juubi widened her eyes, this was just a little child, sure she killed millions, but demons tried to never harm children

"B-But"

"Shhh"

Orichimaru turned his head... all he saw was the staircase, he sneered and went back to work.

If Orichimaru would have looked above him, he would have maybe saw the pair hanging above him, one looking angry, the other looking in interest.

Naruto looked at a jar and carefully observed it, it looked like it was a shadow trying to get free, but failing because of the cap. He narrowed his eyes, it reminded him of a clan in legends, being able to turn into shadows and completely control them, it was also told that you could make an army of these shadows with just one of them real. It was said they were killed by an even bigger clan, the Ones, these could freely control light, and it was believed that they were angels in disguise.

He saw Orichimaru try to put the shadow into the boy but the shadow just became a snake, slivered out of his hand and lunged at the snake, but was quickly caught.

Naruto quickly lost interest in the attempt to integrate the shadow within the boy. He jumped behind the snake without making noise and grabbed his shoulder and teleported both him and the snake a long distance away, but he didn't leave the Juubi without leaving a message.

"Kill Kabuto, but leave Sasuke alone, I want to kill him when he believes he is the strongest, at his peak of potential."

The Juubi just nodded at the order.

**With Naruto**

A big swirly pattern appeared in a large forest and two men flew through it in a flash

Orichimaru quickly turned around and struck his hand in a stabbing motion at the offender, instead of stabbing a man, stabbing a tree, he quickly took his hand out and looked around the forest.

"Where are you hiding!"

Naruto didn't respond with words, instead he opted to flash behind the man and stab his hand through him.

The snake just vomited out another copy of him and collapsed into a group of snakes.

Orichimaru quickly slithered away and turned around, wanting to see the man who attacked him, but instead seeing the man he least expected

"Oh Hokage-Sama! How are you doing?" The snake man hissed out, smiling like a phyco

Naruto just smirked and threw his hands on the ground, using a earth technique, making a thousand earth spikes come out of the ground and quickly rush towards Orichimaru. But he managed to jump away, even though his feet was riddled with holes

Of course Naruto was just playing with the man, he had restriction seals on him, he had all ten of them on him right now, if he needed to, he could easily take one off, but Orichimaru didn't need to know that.

Orichimaru landed on the ground and shot Kusunagi out of his mouth faster than a bullet, causing it to split the air in half.

Naruto caught the sword with his hands, causing a large shockwave and pulled the man towards him, cocking his arm back to punch him.

Orichimaru cut his own tongue off, making Naruto flinch in disgust at seeing it regrow, and flipped over the blonde, however when he landed on the ground and looked back only to see Naruto where the snake man originally stood.

"Why are you here?!"

"You have things I need"

Orichimaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he had a lot of things, but what would make the Hokage here himself, it must be important.

Naruto flashed in front of Orichimaru in a crouching position, causing the pale man to snap out of his thoughts, and back flip onto one of the many branches in the area.

Naruto looked up and Orichimaru and saw him jump further into the forest, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes and chase after him.

He kept chasing the snake until they reached a large swamp with snakes everywhere.

"_Hmm, bad location" _

All the snaked lunged at him at one time, Orichimaru watching this with a twisted smile on his face

Naruto summoned a large amount of chakra in his hand, making a Blaze Bomb Rasengan and shoved it into the ground, causing a large explosion of fire.

Orichimaru blocked out the flying degree with his arms in an x position. When he looked back up he saw no-one in his vision.

He smirked in what he believed what was victory but it faded when he felt a finger on his back

"**Sealing Arts: Six-Rod Light Restraint!" **Six beams of light slammed into Orichimaru's midsection, and he could not move any part of his body except his mouth.

"What did you do to me!?" Orichimaru shouted, panicking

"Hmm, where is it?" Naruto walked in front of him and looked into his eyes

"What, where is what?!"

"The Sync DNA, where is it!"

Orichimaru's eyes widened, he had stumbled upon a boy with the bloodline, the Sync could completely connect seals around the world, making the seals range increase as far as you want. also being able to deactivate any seal you want. You could possibly destroy the world with it, it also could completely control electricity , but people recognized the danger and eliminated them. He could never fully integrate it within a baby's body so he just packed it back up on the shelves

"What do you want with it!"

"Tell me where it is!" Naruto shoved his hand in the man's stomach and using a quality in the light rods to increase his pain.

Orichimaru shook in pain, refusing to scream like his victims

"Its in my laboratory! Its BK-201!" **(A.N: Who ever gets the reference gets a gg-cookie)**

Naruto grabbed the man's head and pulled his soul out, just so he could interrogate him if he turned out to be lying

**Juubi's fight**

The Juubi crawled on the ceiling to the 5th floor, where she heard, from some guards, Kabuto stayed.

She became intangible and went through the door of Kabuto's room, and saw him playing chess with himself

"_Man, what a lonely guy" _Juubi smirked and became tangible and crawled above him and waited for the perfect moment.

She watched him as he played chess with himself, he looked really happy about it for some reason though, like he enjoyed no challenge at all.

He was like the complete opposite of Naruto, who loved a challenge and fun of fighting someone on their level.

Her thoughts drifted to the reincarnation of the Rukidou and blushed a little, she didn't know why but she liked her time talking to him when they were making their way to Otogakure. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts, trying to pay attention to the pale boy she had to assassinate.

He seemed to lean forward in anticipation, exited to beat himself. This made Juubi get ready to lunge at him.

When Kabuto leaned back and smirked, she lunged forward and brought her hidden dagger forward.

Kabuto seemed to sense this at the last second and managed to jump back

"Oh, pretty lady, who might you be" The snake boy hissed out, making Juubi shiver in disgust, she always hated snakes, they creeped her out.

She opted to not talk to the man and instead flashed at them man with her hidden dagger cocked back. She grabbed the boys cloak to stab him but was stopped by a snake coming out and attempting to bite her face.

She just ducked below it and cut the head off the giant white snake, causing Kabuto to take off his cloak and jump back.

She looked at him, he was disgusting, he looked like a human went and fucked a snake and this happened. She almost laughed at the boy's small snake -wink- -wink-

"What are you laughing at woman!"

Juubi just flashed behind him and sealed him within a dream realm, within the dream realm, they're were monsters called Freddy and they were scary as shit.

"Hmm, not much of a fight" Juubi blinked, did she just hum like Naruto, she never hummed. Seemed like Naruto was rubbing off on her.

She heard shuffling and shouting behind her, and saw around a hundred Shinobi, in the front of the Shinobi stood Sasuke.

She narrowed her eyes, she was ordered not to kill the boy, but he was obviously going to try to kill her.

She heard a distorted sound to her left and looked. It was Naruto.

"Let go"

"Hai"

When they were about to teleport away, Sasuke rushed towards them, Susano'o active around him, the sword above his head.

Naruto flashed in front of Sasuke and grabbed his head, deactivating his Susano'o and shoving his head within the ground.

"Pathetic, how do you expect to be my rival, when you couldn't even touch me? Grow stronger, THEN try to beat me." Naruto said while smirking, knowing he couldn't even touch him with all his resistance seals on, not using Dangai or Juubi mode. Not even his Rinnegan.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, the dead-last was not only talking down to him, but sounded like Itachi when he massacred his clan.

He walked back up to the Juubi and grabbed her hand gently, putting his forehead on hers and teleporting them out of Otogakure.

Sasuke hit his hand on the ground, gritting his teeth in anger, he looked back and saw all of his men dead.

**With the Two**

The duo were still in the same position as they were in Oto, forehead against forehead and hands held.

The Juubi quickly jumped back and turned away from him, blushing.

Naruto saw this and smirked, he liked the woman, sure she whooped his ass before this, but she was beautiful and strong, just his type.

"Lets go, Juubi"

The Juubi snapped out of her blushing and daydreaming and nodded

"Hai"

The two started flashing through the forest, without making a sound.

**Hokage Mansion**

Kushina was currently cleaning the bedroom, folding clothes and mopping the floors that had juice stains that had got on when the 3 girls were partying

She smiled, it was actually surprisingly fun to hang out with the two blonde's

She heard a knock on the door

"Yugito! Please get that will you? I don't want to answer the door naked!"

"Hai, Kushina-chan!"

Yugito quickly came down the stairs, almost tripping once or twice. She looked through the peep hole and saw a black haired women. She opened the door, not seeing any possible threat.

"Hello, welcome to the Hokage's Mansion, why are you here?"

The women seemed surprised by the women as she believed he didn't have a girlfriend. She started gritting her teeth.

"Who are you?"

Yugito was confused by the angry look on her face

"Yugito, Hokage-sama's maid" Of course it was a lie, she wasn't, as far as she knew, a maid to the house.

Kurenai calmed down, and put a smile on her face. Good, he wasn't cheating on her

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's out right now, if you want to leave a message, you can just tell me!"

Kurenai pouted and told Yugito her message leaving her in shock

"Tell him, i'm pregnant"

**With Naruto**

Naruto suddenly shivered, something he wouldn't like that much just happened.

"You alright?"

"Im fine... I think"

They continued to flash forward through the trees

**Back with Yugito**

"WHAT!"

Kurenai flinched as her eardrums exploded

Nibi appeared right beside Yugito

"What happened?"

"This women is prego with Naruto's child"

"Wait...what?"

Kurenai watched the two women talk in front of her with a deadpan look on her face.

She sighed, she expected this from Naruto but not his maids

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto and Juubi finally finished flashing, landing on their feet in front of the village gates

"Sir, when did you leave the village?"

"Questioning me?"

"N-no, sir, please go ahead"

Naruto and Juubi walked through, Naruto knew the two were extreme chakra sensors, so if someone Henged into him, he would not have to worry.

They eventually got to the Mansion, Juubi stretched and ran in, wanting to go talk to Nibi

Naruto looked at the sun going down, soon all of his plans would finish and he would have his wish

"WHAT!"

The loud shout knocked him out of his daydreaming and he ran in the mansion

When he got in the mansion, he was greeted by a sudden punch by Yugito

"Hey! Whats your problem?"

Naruto got up and flashed in front of the woman and grabbed her arms, shaking her.

"You got a woman pregnant?!" This came from the Juubi

This stopped Naruto in his tracks, his mind trying to comprehend what he just heard

"Wait... who?"

Yugito narrowed her eyes, how many people have he had sex with for him not to know

"A girl with black hair and red eyes, who else have you been with?"

Naruto suddenly remembered the woman, he had almost forgot her the entire time he had been with Juubi

"Uh one"

"Then how did you forget?"

"It was an accident! People forget things all the time, and why do you care?"

Yugito calmed down and blushed, she really didn't know why she did care, but it made her blood boil when she thought of him with other people, even though she had only known him for around an hour.

Naruto sighed, seeing the woman calm down. He then remembered what she had said before.

"Fuck me"

He turned around and walked out of the mansion, causing the women around him to look at his

back with a deadpan expression.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai was currently cooking food for herself, thinking of her soon to be second child, then her thoughts drifted off to the father.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Naruto with a emotionless look on his face

He just stood there, doing nothing, not even a slight movement

"Umm, wanna come in?"

"..."

Kurenai cleared her throat, very uncomfortable with what was happening

Around 6 minutes past before Naruto went into her house and went into the living room

Kurenai just looked at the hallway, with a sad look on her face. She closed the door and followed him into the room and was greeted by the sight of him sitting on one of the sofa's, laughing.

"Umm, are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Kurenai, a weird smile of his face.

"Just fine...just fine"

Naruto got up and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to his body, making her blush and smile seductively

"Naruto-sama! You cant do this to me now! Im pregnant!" Kurenai pleaded seductively, just making Naruto want her even more.

He tripped her on the couch and started to make out with her, they were about to get down and dirty but were interrupted by a crying child upstairs.

"God dammit" Naruto swore

Kurenai kissed him and excused herself before going to put her baby back asleep.

Naruto thought back to the child he would soon have, he only accepted it because he would be able to train the child and it would be his legacy should he ever die. At first he thought of how annoying it would be but it was better to just go with it.

He decided to materialize a glass of saki and drink up while he waited.

He waited and waited until he got bored and decided to go and get her himself

When he got upstairs and went into her bedroom, he didn't see anyone anywhere, so he decided to check the wash room and was greeted by the sight of her vomiting in the toilet.

"-sigh-"

Kurenai heard this and looked over her shoulder but quickly turned back around and vomited

"Sorry Naruto -blargh- but its a part of pregnancy"

"Fine fine, but im going to sleep, I need it"

The response came in the form of a disgusting vomit

Naruto just sighed and walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the red bed, falling asleep in a millisecond.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke to the sight of Kurenai nestled into his chest

"Kurenai...Kurenai!"

This seemed to wake her up, her eyes fluttered open and eyes were blurry, but when her eyes focused and saw Naruto she pushed herself up and kissed him, when she pushed herself off, she started looking in his eyes

"Don t you have to get to the Hokage tower?"

Naruto looked out the window, it was around 6am

"Hmm"

Naruto just grabbed her by her arms and kissed her, making her close her eyes, when she was released and opened her eyes, he was gone

**Hokage's Tower**

Naruto was currently doing paper work when he stumbled upon a peculiar paper, it read:

_To Konoha's Hokage_

_Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konoha, wish to host the upcoming Chuunin exams, which all the Shinobi alliance villages will be attending,_

_If you do please reply shortly_

_Yours truly,_

_The Mizukage, The Raikage, The Tsuchikage and the Kazekage_

Naruto looked over this again, one though in his mind,

Why didn't they call him to their meeting?

Naruto just wrote an approval note at sent it via messenger bird.

He looked down at the paper work and saw none left, so he walked out of the office, winking at the receptionist and walking his way to the Hokage mansion.

When he reached and entered the mansion, he saw Juubi and Yugito talking to Kurenai

"Kurenai, what are you doing here?"

Kurenai turned her head and met the eyes of Naruto, she looked like someone killed her puppy over 50 times

"Remember when you came to my house last night?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was cooking something, turned out I left it on and forgot about it... it burned my house down, it happened soon after you left."

Naruto just looked at the woman, nodded his head and sat down beside Juubi, the purple haired woman laid her head on Naruto, causing him to lie his own head on hers.

Kurenai seemed very happy about this though, making him wonder what just happened between the two of them, but he just guessed it was one of those "we can share him" conversations.

He heard a baby's cry and narrowed his eyes, this was getting annoying, if this is what he would deal with for a while, he would need to kill things to release built up anger

He felt something on his lap and was surprised to see Juubi straddling his waist, her smile turning him on

"You look so angry, let me help you out..."

The Juubi started making out with him, still straddling his waist

Kurenai watched this, she wanted him to herself, but she couldn't be selfish, he had the CRA so he was allowed to have multiple mates. She heard the wail again, sighing and pouting, went to the baby to go put it back to sleep

The two continued to make out on the couch, feeling each-other up and grinding crotches

**Lemon Start**

Naruto flashed them into the master bedroom, still kissing and and grinding. They started taking eachothers cloths off, still kissing

When they completely took off eachothers cloths off, Naruto pushed Juubi on the bed and landed on top of her, his dick rubbing against her pussy.

Naruto grabbed the woman by the hair and neck, pulling her to his mouth, and kept rubbing his tool against her cavern

Naruto grabbed her hair harder and let go of her neck, entering her in a flash, breaking her hymen in one fell swoop

Naruto kept entering her and going out in a slow but deep pace, making Juubi moan out in pleasure at the foreign feeling

"Faster! Harder!"

Naruto took his tool out, making Juubi groan in disappointment, but her moaning was put back to place when Naruto shoved it in again, going both faster, and harder, obeying her wish.

This went on for a few minutes, Juubi cuming twice before Naruto flipped her over and entered her ass, causing her to both moan in pleasure and pain.

Naruto continued to ram her in doggy style.

"Naruto-sama, please go back to my pussy!"

Naruto obeyed her wish and flipped her over once again, entering her pussy and ramming her so hard it could have split the bed in half, if it wasn't for the seals on it.

Naruto felt his climax coming after several minutes went by, The Juubi seemed to sense this and managed to pull herself up onto him, kissing him as he climaxed.

**Lemon End**

The duo collapsed on the bed, Juubi nestled her head into his neck, licking in. On the same neck that the licked, 4 words appeared:

_Mate Of The Juubi_

Naruto suddenly felt the unresisting urge to lick her own neck and did it, causing some words to appear on her neck also:

_Mate Of The Golden Wolf_

While he was confused by the name, he opted to just grab his mate's head and pulled towards his own lips, causing another make out session

**1 Month Later**

Naruto looked at the large group of Genin in front of him, they were all from different village's. He looked to the right and saw one of the Genin who reminded him of Gaara, he sensed something from the boy, he was wearing a black ANBU jeans, with red ninja sandals, he was wearing just a red high collared jacket, with blue dragons. He was also wearing black shades.

He examined his chakra more and discovered he had the Shadow bloodline, which he had already in his laboratory in the mansion. He had gotten all the DNA Orichimaru had in his laboratory. But the boy could become a problem, should he be a invader from sound. He had been keeping an eye out just in case. He though about making sure he could neutralize him before he could make a shadow army. He flashed to the boy and put a seal on his body. It would make it so that if you wanted to you could easily deactivate their chakra, making his Shadow army collapse on itself should he want it. He quickly flashed back, no one seeing him even move.

"Hello young Genin, today you will be going through test number one: Exams, any questions?"

The young Genin below him mumbled a little

"Where is our Kage's?"

"Your Kage will arrive at the end of test number 2, which will be 2 weeks from now. Now go to the examiner." Naruto dismissed the group

Naruto looked over his left shoulder, and saw the Juubi leaning on one of the walls

"These children are never going to become S-Rank Ninja, are they?"

"Hmm, they look weak, but keep an eye out for the Shadow boy, he might be a spy from Oto"

"Why do you say that, there could be more ones alive, right?"

"You couldn't sense it? It reminds me of that baby, but more mature version, it might be his older brother"

"Hmm, Il keep an eye on him for you, love"

She sauntered over to Naruto, put her hands around his neck and started kissing him. They started grinding hips together and suddenly flashed away

**With Yugito**

Yugito was currently looking over a weird yellow DNA, this DNA was the Sync bloodline, Naruto had told her to make sure she studied it thoroughly and tell him everything she knew about it.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, she didn't understand why he needed this, he obviously wanted to live amongst other people, so she crossed out destroying the world, she didn't understand what he needed from this, but she wanted to please the man, so she continued her studying.

Kushina was also studying a bloodline, it was The Ones bloodline, she was generally confused about this one. She tried to use it in one of the baby's that was materialized by Naruto, but the baby exploded, while it WAS artificial, she didn't like killing baby's. She sighed, this job was hard, she would have quit but she couldn't

Nibi was sitting on a table beside Kushina, examining the Shadow bloodline, this one was the easiest bloodline to deduce how to integrate into a human body but that wasn't saying much. The bloodline kept trying to kill her but it was easily dodged each time.

Yugito suddenly gasped, getting the attention of the two other women

"What?"

"I figured it out!"

They looked at the body she was experimenting on, there was yellow stripes on the body and it kept glowing, sometimes turning black but that was only for a millisecond.

Naruto suddenly appeared right beside Yugito, chuckling.

The sudden appearance caused the 3 women to go into shock for a second.

Yugito was the first to get out of it

"Naruto! I figured it out!"

Naruto looked at the blonde womans eyes, the stare creeping Yugito out a little

"Hurry and put the DNA in me"

"B-But what if I accidentally kill you?"

Naruto chuckled

"It cant, just make sure the bloodline will work

"Hai"

Naruto chuckled

his plan was coming together

…..

**Sorry for the wait**

**And if you dont like the things with the pregnancy, im sorry, I wanted to give Naruto a child and some women**

**thanks and keep reviewing**

**And the house burning took a while...yeaaah**

**IK**


	10. Chapter 10: Chuunin exams

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but my friends and family want me to be by them a lot and other shet**

**also thank you for the reviews**

…...

Normal Speak

**Demon/Technique**

_Thoughts_

…...

Naruto was currently looking over the Genin, they had just made it past test 2: The Forest of Death.

They're were only around 30 of them, amongst them was the Shadow kid, he looked like he was trying to glare him to death. He raised his brow, the kid was getting more and more suspicious to him. He flashed his Rinnegan, reading his mind. While he should just wait, he felt like it would be faster and less annoying.

Memories flashed by his head. Naruto smirked, this boy was more interesting than he thought.

He looked to his left, seeing the other 4 Kage, they seemed interested by the Genin below them.

"Hey! Naruto? You gonna address 'em?" The Raikage asked him. Naruto just stared at him through half-lidded eyes, kinda creeping him out

Naruto sighed, getting up and walked to the edge to address the young Genin. The Genin suddenly stopped murmuring to look at the Hokage.

"Welcome to the 3rd test of the Chuunin exams, in this test you will be fighting i- " Naruto was interrupted by the new exam proctor, Kakashi.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I should be explaining this part"

Naruto just hummed and walked back to his seat next to the other Kage's. He tuned out the explanation, not needing to hear it. He looked to the stands, sighing when he saw both Sakura and Hinata looking at him, smiling.

He looked back to the Kage's, the Mizukage was looking at him intently, while the others were looking at the Genin.

He suddenly flashed a charming smile to the Mizukage, making the woman blush and turn back to the Genin.

Naruto smiled to himself. He had watched the Mizukage's progress with a clone, he had never heard of a very good female Kage, Tsunade was an example. To say the least, she was good. She managed to raise her village from weakest to second weakest. Iwagakure being the weakest, simply because of the Tsuchikage being a little closed-minded.

He tuned out the fighting until he saw the Shadow boy's name flash on the board.

_Uzunu Uchiha vs Oroshi Yaguri __**(A.N: Making names are hard)**_

Naruto raised his eyebrow, why would Sasuke boldly put Uchiha on the boy's name, it was like he wanted people to know he was going to invade.

The other Kage seemed to get ready for an invasion also. Naruto narrowed his eyes, what was the stupid boy planning? He looked at the boy, and raised his eyebrow when he saw that he was surprised.

He looked back to the battle going down below him. So far the kid was winning.

Oroshi ducked under a roundhouse kick, countering with a uppercut but that was easily dodged. Uzunu kicked the side of Oroshi, making him fly and skid on the ground. Oroshi got up, albeit slowly and unsteadily. Once he was fully standing, he was kicked on the side of his head, making him fly and crash into a wall. He slid down the wall. His body barely made a dent in the wall though. Oroshi looked up, immediately closing his eyes when he saw Uzunu right in front of him.

Kakashi, seeing Uzunu about to kill the young boy, flashed in front of him, reading his porn book.

"Sorry boy, but you aren't allowed to kill people"

The young boy gritted his teeth at being called boy. He attempted to punch the silver haired man, but he was kicked into the wall.

"Il look over that little thing, but if you try that one more time, you're done" Kakashi said, calmly. Making the kid grit his teeth even harder.

Naruto tuned out the rest of the fights, seeing the boy walk back up the stairs.

Finally after an hour, the fights were over. He heard Kakashi telling everyone to draw cards.

He looked at who the boy was fighting, it was a boy who could use fire and lightning, two of the Shadow clans weaknesses. Anything that could generate light was a weakness to them.

Naruto walked out of the stadium, but was stopped when the Kage's ran after him, yelling

"Naruto! Wait!'

Naruto turned around to address them, kinda ticked off.

"What are we gonna do about the Uchiha kid?" Naruto stared at the old man and sighed.

"I have counter-measures against invasions. Don't worry, if my village is actually destroyed somehow, you can just invade Oto together. Besides I wont die." The other Kage seemed a little unsure about this but eventually agreed and walked on their own way.

Naruto smirked and turned away, walking to the Hokage mansion.

**1 Week Later**

Naruto was sitting beside the other Kage's. All of them set up something just in case there was an invasion. Naruto didn't know what to expect though, who would so boldly do something like put Uchiha as the last name of the Shadow boy. He set off so many alarms in the Kage's head. He must have been planning something.

Naruto looked to his left and saw his mate, Juubi. He had chosen her as one of his bodyguards. He saw her look back at him with love in her eyes, it kinda surprised him. Sure he loved the woman, but to see so much love in her eyes... it made him smile.

The Kage saw this and raised they're eyebrows, they had never saw the woman before. Questions flashed by they're head, was the strong, when did they meet?

They were forced out of their thoughts when the proctor, still Kakashi, started talking.

Naruto once again tuned out the matched he wasn't interested in.

_Uzunu Uchiha vs Urui Eccil _

Naruto leaned forward in anticipation, wanting to see one of the famous Shadow clan fight.

The two people stared at each other, not moving. Exactly when Kakashi said start, the two jumped at each other and held each other in a stand off.

The adopted Uchiha was the first one to break off the contact, opting to try to sweep the feet underneath Urui. Urui flipped over the boy and turned around, attempting to kick him into the wall. Uzunu managed to duck under the kick and returned it with a palm-strike. Urui got hit but managed to regain balance before any damage was done.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Urui suddenly blew a large fire ball at Uzunu. Uzunu thinking quick managed to toss a few emergency water tags at the fire ball, cancelling it out.

Uzunu shot a few shadow hands from his shadow to grab Urui, but it was for nothing as it disappeared when Urui eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, a One in here?

Uzunu seemed surprised by this revelation as well, but he shrugged it off and dashed to the unguarded side of Urui, trying to kick him, however he missed, causing him to crash onto the ground.

Uzunu blew a large ball made of darkness at the boy but it turned out just like the hands, disappearing suddenly when he made his eyes glow yellow.

Uzunu gritted his teeth in anger, for the last week he had been learning shadow techniques, was this what it was for? To fail?

Uzunu was suddenly kicked into the wall by Urui. Urui charged Uzunu with a light spear, ready to kill him.

Uzunu's life suddenly flashed before his eyes. His eyes hardened in determination and made a shield appear in his hands. But this wasn't a normal shield

It was a light shield

Naruto smiled, he had memories of when he was a baby and was experimented with both the One DNA and Shadow DNA... seems it worked

Urui was parried by the shield and took by surprise when he was stabbed by a darkness sword.

Everyone cheered at the good fight. Kakashi, however, narrowed his eye's his eyes at the unfamiliar bloodline limit.

Naruto leaned back, satisfied by the fight. He looked at his fellow Kage and was not surprised to see them smiling even though it was the Uchiha who won.

He saw the Uchiha limp up the stairs and saw his team-mates go and help him up the stairs. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why would they help him like that? Weren't they part of Sasuke's village, where they're all trying to kill each other.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, he flashed to the battlegrounds, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise and fear.

Naruto grabbed the two kids currently fighting and flashed them to the stands. 2 white hands came out of the ground but they didn't grab anything so it pulled its body out, revealing Sasuke.

Naruto was somehow teleported in the field before a large purple dome of chakra surrounded them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, it was a barrier to prevent anyone getting inside. He suddenly heard laughter and turned to the noise only to see Sasuke laughing maniacally.

"You're done! Narutooo!"

Naruto just stared at him with half-lidded eyes, making Sasuke to get angry and charge him.

Naruto just flashed to the position Sasuke was standing in before he charged, causing Sasuke to turn around and charge up a Chidori. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flashed right in front of the man, causing him to flinch and still his hand with the Chidori...Bad idea.

Naruto grabbed the hand and deactivated his lighting chakra. Naruto was suddenly blasted away by a large train of fire. Naruto flipped and landed on the ground, crouching. He looked to his scorched battle outfit, while it was not dented, it was all black from the fire.

"You ass, you fucked up my armour!"

The unharmed form of Naruto seemed to have made Sasuke mad, causing him to try to use another Chidori but failed because of his sealed lighting chakra.

Sasuke growled. He suddenly smiled and shoved his hands onto the ground, a summoning seal array appearing on the ground.

In a large poof of smoke, around 4 thousand figures appeared.

Sasuke smugly smiled at Naruto

"You cant beat all of us, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and cocked his head to the right

"You think I never though of you invading us in the Chuunin exams?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was the man planning?

Suddenly, appearing in a large black smokescreen around Naruto, appeared thousands of giant gold wolf's. They're size was of a horse.

Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm, but it was quickly replaced by a smug smile, these wolf's couldn't cast Jutsu...right?

Wrong. They blew thousands of balls made of both fire and lighting at the group, killing most of them, the ones that lived ran away. Leaving Sasuke by himself.

He suddenly started laughing, making Naruto raise his eyebrow's in confusion

So did they surrounding populace, they had stayed to see the Kage decimate the Missing-nin. They had faith in the seemingly invincible man.

Sasuke lowered the barrier and jumped back, landing on an eagle. The eagle brought him far above the village.

Suddenly, a lot of eagles appeared around the first in a cloud of smoke. They all started shooting large fire balls down at the village, but before they could even make it close, a large green and black turtle shell appeared around the village, blocking it from the destructive fire balls.

Within the shell, the populace smiled, their Hokage could protect them from anything, it was what they believed and it was what he would do, they only time he would turn on the village would be if they got completely filled with corruption or betrayed him.

Outside the shell, Sasuke yelled in frustration. He made one of the more giant eagles rush the shell, but as soon as it made a centimetre forward, a large yellow spike came out and stabbed it.

Naruto suddenly appeared on top of the shell, getting the attention of Sasuke

A million clones suddenly jumped next to him

"Master, we have finished putting the seals around the world!"

Naruto's eyes widened, this was the perfect time! Naruto chuckled, but that quickly turned into a maniac's laugh.

Naruto put his hands into a square like pattern

"**Sync Realease: Seal Connection!"**

Suddenly a weird golden-yellow like pattern appeared around Naruto's body, sometimes it glowed black for a millisecond.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

Suddenly the ground as far as the eye could see, seemed to have broke apart, a purple glow emanating from the cracks. Soon the ground split apart, became chunks and flew into the air, making the entire sky and beneath the chunks become purple.

Naruto suddenly flew into the air and black tentacles came through his back

Suddenly everything became black

If you were to look where the world once was, all you would see would be a weird purple sphere

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw something very weird

It was what seemed to be a moon monster with a cheese sword coming through his opened mouth

Also there was trees with faces on them, swords instead of leaves

"_WHAAAAAAAAT THAAA FAAAACK"_

…

**Again sorry for the late update**

**Please review**

**IK**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending

**'sup... got nothing to say**

**Oh if your wondering about the shadow kid thing, Sasuke tried to make Naruto keep his eye on Uzunu so he could surprise him with not using him? Idk he's a retard**

**GG-cookie goes to Xigbar and randomreader... gg**

…

Normal Speak

**Demon Speak/ Techniques**

_Thinking_

…

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in his Hokage mansion but the sky outside was purple, the ground colour also changed from, green for grass, brown for dirt and blue for ocean to just black... for everything on the ground...?

He smirked, his plan had worked, everything had just been sucked up into his dimension. Now he would rule as a supreme god. Even if a real god came into his dimension, he would still be able to seal away their powers, simply because they were not in their realm but his.

He looked around him and saw Juubi, Kurenai, Kushina, Yugito and Nibi sprawled out on the floor next to him. It seemed he was the first one conscious. He got up and started slowly walking to the double door entrance, kicking it open to see his beautiful dimension. He saw all the civilians and Shinobi also sprawled out on the floor.

Naruto teleported to an area which a certain chakra signature was.

There, on the floor laid Sasuke, Surrounded by the many weird monsters in the dimension. The black haired boy tried to defeat the enemies but was quickly back handed to a sword tree. The sword tree grinned and started cutting the boy into many pieces.

Naruto watched this with an amused expression, for his self-proclaimed rival, he wasn't even close to his level of strength. It was an insult to say that he was even a problem.

He sensed the Juubi making her way to his position and grimaced, he would have to explain what he did. He waited for a minute until she landed next to him, eyeing him up.

"What did you just do, Naruto?" The Juubi asked. she wasn't angry at what ever he did, but she wanted to know.

"Sucked the world into my dimension, simple" Juubi's eyes widened, she had though this place felt familiar

"Why?"

Naruto looked at the Juubi's eyes and smiled, making her also smile.

"We wont ever die, we can be emperor and empress. We can stay together forever, have kids and make them rule, and we can do all this without any problems I cant solve... here we can live however we want to. And we have the other world here to, real people instead of artificial. You can still talk to Nibi..."

Juubi smiled and rested her head on his chest, she knew he would have thought about her when he made this decision, but to base it around her made her want to give him a _special _gift for his thoughtfulness.

Naruto saw her perverted smile and instantly knew what she wanted. Quickly he flashed her to a large blue and black castle, and flashed again to the bedroom.

**Lemon start**

Naruto set her down on the bed and kissed her, feeling up her body in the process.

Juubi smirked and ripped off her own clothes in one quick movement, and broke off the kiss. She ripped off his pants and boxers, and licked her way down to his large tool.

Juubi never experimented with fellatio before but she felt this was the time to do so.

"My Lord." She moaned out seductively, making Naruto get more horny than he already was

Juubi started jerking him off, sucking on his nuts.

After a minute, she licked her way from his balls to his tip. Once she made her way to his head, she engulfed almost a quarter of his cock, making Naruto grunt in pleasure

She tried to put in more but gagged

"Relax your throat"

Juubi just glared at the blond man. Naruto just grinned

"Fine, be that way Juubi-chan, but I will just have to do it myself"

Juubi's eyes widened in surprise when Naruto got up and grabbed her head by her cheeks and started shoving his dick in and out of her throat. Fucking her face.

Juubi's eyes started tearing up from trying not to gag. Naruto, seeing this, wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, still fucking her face.

After several minutes he came, giving Juubi no time to swallow, causing some of it to come out of the tips of her mouth.

Juubi made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him, sharing both saliva and semen.

Naruto grabbed the Juubi by her hips and placed her on the bed, quickly entering her in one movement

Juubi screamed in pleasure and pain.

Naruto picked her off the bed and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

He moved her up and down on his cock from that position.

Soon the Juubi came, making Naruto smirk

Naruto rammed the Juubi onto the wall and started fucking her even harder than before, causing Juubi to moan and make her eyes roll back in pleasure.

Naruto came in her, causing Juubi to slump down on the wall.

But it didn't stop as Naruto picked her back up and placed her in a doggy style position, fucking her ass as he held her hair

Juubi moaned in the pleasure and pain of being handled in such a manner

Naruto did this for a while, and with a grunt, came in her ass, causing her fluids to come rushing out.

**Lemon finish**

They collapsed on the large bed, and snuggled next to each other.

Juubi turned around in his arms, and looked up into his eyes, eyes filled with a large amount of love . Naruto kissed her on her lips and held her closer to his body.

"I want to bear your child, my Lord"

This made Naruto blink, sure he wanted to have a child with her, but to hear it so early...

"I know.."

The Juubi smiled up at him and buried her face back into his chest. As Naruto was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on his castle doors. He unhooked Juubi's arms from form and walked to his large stairs. He started walking down the large staircase to the doors.

When he reached the doors, he opened it and it revealed Yugito, Kushina, Kurenai and Nibi

"Why did you leave us at the mansion?"

Naruto smiled and tried to act innocent so he could make them forget about him forgetting them.

It didn't work to well, their eyes turned pitch black and they surrounded him.

"... I didn't forget, y-you see I uh... woke up here..."

The surrounding women smiled...except for Kushina who didn't even do anything since she got here

Naruto sighed in relief, sure he could kill anything, but these women grew on him, even making it so that he didn't really want to hurt them, even Kushina kinda grew on him. But he also didn't want to be beaten into submission by 3 women.

He heard footsteps coming from the steps and looked up, only to see a half naked Juubi. She was just wearing her underwear.

The women started talking and laughing. So Naruto believed he should give them some time and go back to Konoha.

He went upstairs and put on a new outfit, it was a charcoal suit that looked like it was made out of a piece of the void, black leather riding boots, a dark purple cravat and a long dark purple duster. Also wearing a black fedora with a wide, floppy brim that almost covers his bright golden spiky hair and a pair of circular, blue tinted, wire-framed sunglasses. **(A.N: Alucard with different colours)**

When he finished dressing he walked down the staircase where the lady's were talking, his footsteps causing the women to look at his new form. They looked at him with raised eyebrows

"What's with the new look?" Nibi said, she liked it, sure. But it looked like he was about to rule hell or something

"Hmm, though I needed a new look, that's all"

He walked all the way to the door but heard raindrops and smirked, sure he could just stop the rain, but that's boring. He materialized a dark blue umbrella.

Naruto kicked the door open and started his long trek towards Konoha to address the people.

The women looked at his back with deadpan expressions, an umbrella? Really?

**At Konoha**

The people at Konoha slowly but surely woke up and started looking around for both the Hokage and their friends.

They never found the Hokage and started to get worried, not only was the terrain very different, their Hokage, their leader was somewhere and might be dead.

They heard a scream and saw one of the Chuunin being stabbed through the back by what seemed to be a giant purple bug (Kha'zix from LoL)

The braced themselves and saw the ninja pull out their kunai to protect themselves from the strange monster but more than 50 of them jumped out of the sky and growled at them, this made the ninja become a bit fearful of the monsters.

Some stupid fan-girl Kunoichi rushed in screaming Leroy Jenkins and disappeared when they got near the monsters. The people assumed this to be a threat. That they would rape the girl and their women, so they charged the purple bugs and started fighting with them. **(There is only 50 ninja there)**

Most of them were killed and the ones that were left were Jounin and were injured

Just as the bugs were about to kill them, one of their heads were shot off. When they looked to see the offender, they saw a man with an umbrella, this umbrella seemed to have smoke coming from its tip.

When the Ninjas looked at the mysterious man they saw the signature whiskers and blond hair they immediately knew who this was

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto smirked and seemed to cock back the umbrella using one hand

He aimed the umbrella at 2 of the bugs that were close together and shot them causing them to fly back and into some of the houses

Naruto looked at the umbrella, examining it but shortly after made it burn 'cause it was kinda gay and instead grew moon vines out of the ground and made it pierce every bug in the area.

All with an insane smile on his face

The Ninja that survived the massacre came up to Naruto and bowed to him, thanking him and trying to tell him that they were in some weird place and how he needed to help them get out.

"This IS Konoha, we don't need to go anywhere..."

This surprised the men and women but when they looked around for detail, they realized this was Konoha

"What happened?" One of the more beautiful Kunoichi asked

Naruto flashed a charming smile to her direction, causing her to blush and turn away to try hiding it

"Who knows? But we need to go round up the rest of the villagers and Shinobi and tell them about this."

They nodded and started rounding up the Shinobi and villagers, some lucky enough to be able to talk to and tell the Kage to go to the centre of the village

Once every villager, ninja and Kage was in the centre of the village, Naruto announced what was happened, but with just a _little _lie

"The reason we are in this weird dimension is when my and Sasuke's technique collided which seemed to have teared a hole in space and time, causing the whole world to be sucked in here. They're are monsters here much stronger than most of us so we have to change things and stay together."

The Shinobi seemed to agree and Kage also agreed

"Most of our Shinobi are already in this village, so we should stay in here. But there has to be one supreme Kage in the village or it wont be stable"

The Kage seemed unsure about this but after a few moments of murmuring, they agreed

"So... who will be the Supreme Kage?" One of the Shinobi below asked.

"We shall debate about it. Alone" Naruto said.

The Kage looked at each other and followed Naruto, who turned around and walked into a black church with green tinted windows.

When they reached Naruto, he was sitting on the top of the green cross

"Who will it be?" The Mizukage asked, she knew she would not be Supreme but she wanted to know.

"I thing I would be a good leader" This came from the Raikage

"No, I can defend the village better, it should be me" This came from the Tsuchikage

"I think it should be Naruto, he has been keeping Konoha at its tip top shape and is the strongest Shinobi alive?" This came from the Kazekage

"I agree with Gaara" Mei said

They started arguing amongst each other while Naruto watched this, his leg draped across the other and grinning like a lunatic, his personality changed a _little _it seemed.

They eventually agreed for Naruto to be the Supreme Kage and dismissed themselves to go address the villagers.

Naruto chuckled, soon it became a full-blown laugh. Tombstones came out of the walls of the church, when the lids came off, it was black-hooded men and women. These people materialized weapons into their hands and jumped out of the windows of the church, some swinging off the coffin tips and some crawling on the walls. He used these people as assassins, making them kill the rest of the corrupters.

**1 year later(Epilogue?) **

Naruto was looking at the villages from his tower, it was in the middle of the village and its tip reached to the clouds, it was black with purple strips going from bottom to top. This had a crown shaped structure on the top, this could instantly teleport the village anywhere, even on the moon. It also could materialize anything you needed at any time.

The Tsuchikage's was to the south and was the shortest, it was black with light brown stripes. It had a handle like structure on its bottom, making it look like a sword. Its special feature was that it was a live structure which could turn into a giant talking sword.

The Mizukage's was to the east. It was a green tower with blue stripes on it. It had a horn like structure on its top which would dilate randomly, mostly it stabbed into the ground and would suck up water into its horns and into the tower. The tower was a live structure also, which would transform into a large water giant (As large as the c.n tower) and pick up the Tsuchikage tower sword for battle.

The Raikage was in the north. It was a blue tower with yellow stripes. It had a turret like structure on its tip, this would attract lighting when turned on and would shoot lighting at its foes. This tower could form a lighting barrier at any time and would disintegrate anything that touched it from the outside.

The Kazekage was in the west. It was a pure sandy brown tower. It had sand circling the tip of the tower and had spikes made of sand coming out of the bottom that went up to the tip of the tower. The special feature was that it could change into anything you wanted. Sand spear as far as the eye can see? Check. A super shield? Yup. A dildo? Ho ho ho yup!

His village had never been attacked ever since he had made the towers, mostly because he had not ordered them to ever since they had to test the towers.

Everyone also treated him like he was their god and would worship him when he was on the balcony of his tower, calling him: The Almighty. Sure it was nice but it got annoying sometimes

"Daddy?" He was interrupted by his thoughts by a little boy. He was his and Kurenai's child, they other child she and Asuma _had,_ got killed when she? Stupidly ran into a incomplete lighting shield from the Raikage tower.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, looking down the back of his shoulder.

"Momma want you back inside" The boy had blond hair with the same hairstyle as him, he also had black stripes in his hair from birth which confused him. He had his face and had purple eyes from his and Kurenai's eyes mixing

Naruto turned around and patted the boy's head, causing him to close his eyes and smile.

"Tell her il be back in a second"

He had children with both Juubi and Kurenai, Yugito was pregnant and Nibi was still trying. Kushina and him were friends, it started though when he allowed her to wear clothes. He eventually gave her free will though

Naruto hesitantly went back inside and saw his women(except Yugito 'cause she prego) laying there with S+M outfits.

Naruto turned to his child and gently pushed him out of the door. When he was out, he grinned, walked to the bed and grabbed the nearest girl

…

**there might be a sequal... who knows**

**I will try to make more stories**

**sorry for bad ending**

**ty for reviewing and reading.**

**IK**


	12. Chapter 12: Update

**Hello people, its IK. If you are wondering, I wrote this update to inform you that the sequel to this story is being worked on and chapter 1 with the story will be up on either Friday or Sunday depending on how much I want to include. I will be updating chapters weekly**

**It will be called Kyuubi's Chakra: Rewind. It will be a time travel fic if you haven't already figured that out. It will be going to Minato's generation instead of his own. I might make him live long enough for that though.**

**A little preview of the chapter, I might have a few mistakes in this as I haven't checked it for mistakes yet:**

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"100 years, dear"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, after he had sucked the world of the Shinobi into his own dimension and became the leader of the now Indestructible Leaf, he had been sitting on his throne bored out of his mind, the only excitement he ever had was so small it was almost not even there. He always loved fighting, even when he didn't have the Rikudou's knowledge and personality. Losing that was like someone sucked out all of the fun in your life and shoved it up someone's ass, and it wasn't a female's ass. Naruto was wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a purple cravat and a long black duster. He was also wearing a purple fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses that were tinted blue(Alucard from Hellsing with different colors)

Juubi, one of his wives, turned to him and rubbed his arm "Just cancel out all of the defense for the leaf and make something invade us like last time" She proposed, her own eyes showing the same boredom he held in his.

Naruto leaned back into his throne and grimaced "Yeah, and that time was almost as boring as your garden" He insulted with a smirk

Juubi just hit his knee "Shut up, just because all of the plants you create for yourself are big ass vines doesn't make my garden boring" She retorted. She had picked up a weird hobby in the last 100 years, gardening. He would had never thought that she would be into that stuff when she was beating his ass all those years ago while in her demon form.

Juubi closed her eyes and slumped in her throne "Then what shall we do?" She asked

Naruto rested his elbow on the side of his throne and let his head fall onto his hand "Who knows? I was really hoping that Kami or Yami would try to come in here and kill me, but I guess they know what would happen" He said, he had hoped that they would forget that they would be easily defeated while in his own dimension, after all, it WAS his own dimension.

Yugito, who was to his left, cracked one of her eyes open "The gods aren't stupid, Naruto-kun." She chided

Naruto snorted "What a good wife you are, completely shattering my hopes" He said, getting a chuckle in response

A blonde woman with 2 tails known as Nibi wrapped one of her tails around Naruto's arm "This _is _your dimension, right? Can't you just create something fun to do?" She questioned

Naruto started rubbing her tail with his free arm "Like what?" He asked, getting awarded with a purr from his rubbing

Nibi closed her eyes from the pleasure "Create someone like your father and battle him" She said through her purring, a groan of disappointment when he stopped

Naruto sat strait up and started rubbing his chin slowly, he had gotten an idea from that.

Naruto smirked at the idea, catching the attention of his wives "Your going to resurrect the Yondaime Hokage?" Nibi asked, smiling. Her ideas had never been considered before, most likely because of her dumb blonde-like personality.

Naruto shook his head, getting a frown from Nibi "Nah, instead of resurrecting Minato, how 'bout going to him ourselves?" He proposed, his smirk showing his blood-lust

…

**I will most likely make this much larger than the first, as that one was more like a test than anything, but then I got some love for it so I decided to return it with some of my own**

I also might rewrite the first but don't hold your breath for it

** IK**


End file.
